Ghost From the Past
by Your Cute Onee-chan
Summary: "Nice try pervert but I'm not going to be another one of your one night stands today!" Trunks laughs." One night stand?" "Where are my clothes? I need to go home and get ready so stop playing games!" Trunks looks at me with the seriousness of a serial killer. "Pan... you are home."My heart pounds against my chest. He isn't joking. He's completely lost it! -Post DBZ AU.
1. Tomorrow Never Comes

**. . .**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Why do you hate me?" I mumble out of nowhere.

Trunks comes to an abrupt stop, and my forehead smashes into the back of his cotton sweater, vaguely feeling his back muscles tense up at the unexpected contact.

"You're the dumbest girl on this planet. Of course I don't hate you." Trunks snarls, not looking back at me. It isn't often that we bump into each other on our way home. We usually just ignore each other's presence and go our separate ways at the intersection, never speaking a word to each other.

But today is not like most other days.

"I know you hate me." I insist, struggling to keep my voice steady. Trunks still doesn't look back to give me his full attention. He's focused on the red light ahead of us, the crosswalk sign beeping as it counts down the seconds until the light turns green again "I'm graduating high school tomorrow…"

"Congratulations," Trunks says, not sounding impressed at all.

"Thanks. My mom forced me to invite you, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't come to the ceremony."

Trunks clicks his tongue." Wasn't planning on it."

"Good," I sniff, trying not to let my hurt show in my voice." Anyway, before I graduate and study abroad and generally have a happier life without you in it, I think I deserve to know why you had that punk in class do **this** to me!"

My anger gets the better of me, and I end up shouting the last half of that sentence.

Interested to see what this is, the almighty king of jerks(Trunks) turns and faces me.

I glare into his humored blue eyes, imagining scenarios of me slapping and punching his face in while he screams for mercy.

Man, I wish I was stronger than him!

Trunks covers his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "What makes you think I did **that?** "

In biology class, someone put black ink on the eye piece of the microscope, so after I looked through the eyepiece it left a fat black ring around my eye. All day people were pointing and laughing at me! Sure, it could've been anybody in my high school, but I knew it was Trunks. One, because he's made a habit of pulling pranks on me every week, I had witnesses and video tape surveillance to prove it, but after a few confrontations my witnesses stopped talking and the surveillance footage magically disappeared.

Trunks is wealthy and can easily pay off students and teachers to keep his pranks a secret from me. I'm ninety-nine percent sure this is what he did.

The second reason I know it was Trunks instead of someone else is because. . .

"The ink won't come off!" I groan, licking my finger and dabbing around my eye with saliva to prove my point." I've tried soap, spit and alcohol! Nothing works."

Trunks doesn't have the self control to deny it this time, since he freely begins to laugh.

I push him, breaking my personal no-contact rule." It's not funny! This is Capsule Corp-quality ink, it'd be a miracle if I get this stuff off my face by tomorrow I have to deliver a speech to the entire school, Trunks! You better help me or else I will. . .I will…"

Trunks smirks, knowing there's nothing I can do to him. I've told my parents countless times Trunks was bullying me, but nobody, not even Goten, believed me! He gives everyone the fake smile and politeness act, where as he gives me mischievous grins and bratty remarks and humiliating ordeals.

"If you don't help me I'll never speak to you again!" I scream.

His smile vanishes.

Did that work? I look up at him hopefully.

Without saying anything he walks away from me and crosses the street. The light has turned green. This is the usual part of our walk when we go our separate ways.

I pick up a coin by my feet and throw it at his head. He stops but doesn't turn to face me. Seriously, does the guy hate me too much to even look in my direction?

"I hate you" I sneer." I can't believe I was stupid enough to think we were still friends after everything you've put me through! I hate you Trunks Briefs! You're the worst person in the world and I'm glad I wont have to see your face ever again! " I turn in the opposite direction and bolt home.

I don't look back.

 **`+. + . +. + .**

"Can you please pass the salt?" I ask, stabbing the chicken on my plate with a fork.

"Sure." Papa says, not looking up from the paper he's grading.

I wonder if his students ever complain about the food stains on their papers?

The salt doesn't make the chicken taste any better. I continue stabbing my chicken, hoping one of my parents will look up from their work and notice the black ink ring around my eye. Papa isn't bothered by the clanging noise my fork is making. I could be dancing on the table dressed as a clown and he still wouldn't notice me! Mama isn't that simple, the tiniest things I do she notices, and disapproves of.

Mama slams her laptop shut, meaning to scold me for being annoying but frowns." What happened to your eye?"

Papa looks up from his paper.

I clear my throat." Trunks put ink on the eye piece of my microscope in biology class today."

My parents give each other the _Pan's being ridiculous, again_ look.

I lean back in my chair and groan." You guys never believe me. Trunks isn't the nice guy you think he is!"

"Be reasonable Pan. Trunks doesn't go to your school, how could he have done it?" Papa says, waiting patiently for me to give an answer to this problem.

"He must pay someone to do it." I counter, knowing this isn't the answer Papa wanted. He expected me to say something like 'you're right.' or ' I don't know.' In the beginning, I didn't know. How did Trunks find the time to stuff porn magazines into my locker without anyone seeing? It was horrible. I opened my locker and a flood of Playboys spilled out and scattered into the hall all around me.

"Do you have any evidence that would prove Trunks is guilty of your allegations?" Mama asks, sounding like the criminal defense lawyer she is.

"No." I sigh.

"Then how do you know it was him?" Mama opens her laptop and Papa continues grading his papers. In their eyes, I'm just a child with a weird obsession of blaming everything wrong in my life on one person- - Trunks.

"May I be excused? I don't feel very hungry." And I'm sick of looking at your faces.

Mama nods." Uh-huh. Just remember to take out the trash before you go to bed."

"Can't I do it tomorrow?" I groan.

"You said that yesterday Pan. Today is tomorrow."

"But Mom." I plea." I'm graduating tomorrow! I have to go to bed early if I'm going to make it to my hair appointment in the morning. Plus I have to find someone to get this stupid ring off my face! I can't give a serious speech on the most important day of my life looking like the Target dog!"

"Fine. Fine." Mama waves me away, which is her polite way of telling me to shut up and be quiet when she's working. If it wasn't for the over emotional tones I use, I don't think she'd ever know what I'm talking about. Nobody listens to me.

"Tomorrow never comes." Papa quotes before I close my bedroom door.

 **. + . + . + . + .**


	2. This is a dream, right?

**. . .**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

I lie on my twin sized bed and stare up at the ceiling. My room is small. I just have to stretch both of my arms out to the side to touch my walls. I have a window, a closet filled with my school uniform and everyday clothes, and a bed with a giant stuffed panda and cat I use as pillows. That's it.

I don't have a desk like most students. I just use the kitchen table to study. We own a small T.V which we keep propped up on a stack of old books Papa doesn't read anymore in the corner of the dining room close to the window.

The dining room is also the living room and kitchen combined. There isn't a wall separating the kitchen from the dining room, the counters basically act as a divider, leaving enough space to walk in and out of . A big change from our old house out in the country by Papa's parents' house. It was a great place to live until Mama and Papa decided to stop accepting Grandpa Hercule's generosity. Wanting to be independent and live without assistance from either parents, Papa and Mama moved us into a small, affordable apartment in the city.

Living in an apartment doesn't seem to bother them like it bothers me.

My mind wanders to Trunks, back to the conversation we had earlier. I said some awful things, but I meant every word of it. I hate him! I purposefully chose a college on the other side of the world just to free myself from him. I can't wait to start my life as a college student and live in a dorm bigger than my room. In college there won't be a Trunks to ruin my life.

I snuggle against my huge stuffed cat, Wolf. He has big animated eyes and a large head with a tiny body and black stripes across his grey fur. He was actually a prize Trunks had won for me at a carnival when I was five.

"Why couldn't he have stayed nice forever?" I whisper into Wolf's fur. It hurts thinking that we used to be close friends, that now I just want to live my life without him in it. But for some reason, even though I meant every word, I regret saying those mean things to him.

"He deserved it." I tell myself so I can fall asleep.

 **.+.+.+.+.**

The hot rays of the morning sun burns down on my face. I roll over and snuggle into the soft pillow under me. My normally thin blanket feels heavy over my body for some reason.

First I have to eat breakfast, get dressed and go to my hair appointment. Then I'll stop by Bulma's house to see if she knows how to get the ink off my face. Then, Bulla and I will shop for dresses for the graduation party. After that. . .

The mattress dips, like someone has just sat on it. Is it Mama? I wonder what's wrong? I yawn and sit up. My eyes open and blurred images appear. I rub my eyes and open them again, focusing on the shapes around me.

Oh my god! I'm not in my bedroom.

Did I get drunk last night?

Where am I?

I shutter, realizing there's a person sitting on the other side of the large bed. Oh God, no. That hair! Those muscles! Please don't be him. Not him. Did we have sex?

I lift the blanket and peer down underneath. Phew. I'm not naked. Since when did I start wearing silk nightgowns? Is this another prank?

He must've felt me lifting the blankets because he turns and looks at me. Those blue eyes, the arched eyebrows. . .it's definitely him. My worst fears are confirmed. I spent the night somewhere with Trunks!

Trunks removes the red toothbrush from his mouth. White foam spills over his lips." What?"

My mouth lowers open wider.

" _What?_ Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

Doesn't he feel any shame or regret for whatever it is he did with me? Did **to** me? I've seen these kinds of stuff on T.V! Did I end up taking the trash out last night only to have him sneak up from behind and gag me with a chloroform soaked rag?

Trunks gets up and unwraps the towel from around his hips.

"Oh my God, NO!" I squeal and scoot back, falling out of the bed in the process. I quickly jump up and pull the alarm clock from the bed stand and chuck it at him.

Trunks gives me an odd look before opening the dresser drawer and pulling out a pair of underwear.

"Nice try pervert, but I'm not going to be another one of your one night stands today!"

My eyes frantically search the floor for any of my discarded clothes but find none. I glance at the door. I don't recognize this room but Capsule Corp has a lot of rooms I've never been in before. Did he get frisky with me in the kitchen? His room? The bathroom? If so, my clothes could be anywhere in this house! Oh God, I hope Bulma or Bulla doesn't find my bra and panties somewhere.

Trunks laughs." One night stand?"

"Where are my clothes? I need to go home and get ready so stop playing games!"

Trunks looks at me with the seriousness of a serial killer. "Pan. . . you are home."

My heart pounds against my chest. He isn't joking. He's completely lost it! I should pretend to go along with what he says, but I don't have the time or patience for that right now! I have a graduation to get ready for!

"What did you do to me last night?" I demand." Did you drug me then rape me? Or did you steal me from my bedroom and change my clothes while I was sleeping? You can tell me, I won't get mad, not today anyway. But I will definitely tell my Dad about this tomorrow. And he will tear you up!"

Trunks crosses his arms and leans against the dresser, looking thoroughly amused and concerned at the same time. " I think your Dad knows we've been sleeping together for a while now Pan."

I suck in a sharp breath."What? No we haven't!"

"Look, I know we've been having problems but we can work through them. Let's not do this today Pan. It's Saturday."

"No" I say forcefully." Today is Wednesday. The fourth day of June. I don't have time to play games with you Trunks. I have to get ready for my graduation so can you please tell me where my clothes are?"

He observes me quietly.

"What?" I snap, not liking the way he's looking at me.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"Seventeen."

He stares.

I roll my eyes." I'm a minor so if I find out you date raped me last night, you'll be in a lot of trouble!"

"Twenty-two."

"Huh?"

"You are twenty-two years old." Trunks gestures his chin towards the closet, which has full sized mirrors as doors." Your clothes are in there. And your underwear is in the top dresser drawer. Get dressed. We should take you to see a doctor."

I don't move.

Twenty-two? Trunks seriously thinks I'm twenty-two? This is just another trick he's pulling one me, Right? If anyone needs to see a doctor, it's him.

"Uh, sure Trunks. We can see a doctor." I reach out to grab one of the mirror doors when I notice a ring on my finger. My wedding finger.

"What's THAT!" I screech, holding my right hand a centimeter away from my face." Did I get married while I was sleeping? To who?"

I glance down at Trunks' hand, knowing I'll find the answer there, and I do. He's wearing a gold ring identical to mine. I am married to Trunks. I married the man I hate the most and dreamed about moving away from for years now!

"I want a divorce!" I bark, running to the door and out into the hall.

This isn't Capsule Corp. This is a tiny house, with a tiny hall with three doors on either side. I try the door across from the room I came out of. It's locked. I try the door next to it, which is just a closet. I try the door on the other side of that one, revealing a bare room, probably a guest room. I try the door next to it, exposing a closet full of bath towels stacked neatly on the shelves. The last door is the bathroom.

I keep walking, passing a living room and kitchen table before finding the front door. I walk out into the front lawn and gasp.

I don't know where I am! I don't know this forest and I don't know this house. Where am I? Am I really twenty-two? Then, why can't I remember my graduation and everything that came after it?

"Pan, it's okay. You're going to be okay." Trunks says, following me outside to gently rub my shoulders.

He is the last person I want comforting me, but I could really use a hug and some hot cocoa so I bury my face into his chest and sob.

Something tugs on my nightgown. I look down.

"What's wrong Mommy?" A little girl asks, looking up at me with big, concerned, loving eyes.

"Go inside Fable." Trunks says softly." Mommy isn't feeling good."

"Okay Daddy."

Mommy. Me? Me! And Trunks is the Daddy? Since when? I don't remember any of this!

"Pan?" Trunks screams as my legs give out and I fall to the ground.

There's no way I married Trunks. I can't be a Mommy. Not me.

Trunks' voice fades and the world turns black.

This is just a dream.

Right?

When I wake up I'll be in my bedroom. I'll be seventeen and single

Please.

Please let this just be a dream!


	3. Cute Over Sexy

**. . .**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

When it comes to underwear, I always choose cute over sexy. Sexy just isn't me. Well, I can't wear sexy bras and panties anymore, not since that incident at school...

One day Trunks and I bumped into each other at the mall. I dropped my shopping bags and out spilled my lacey panties and push-up bras. To my horror, Trunks bent down and examined one of the panties, holding them up in the air so anyone walking by or sitting on a bench nearby could see.

My face turned red as a tomato. I swear steam came out of my ears when a group of boys- - all from my school- - walked by and whistled, yelling out cat calls. I tried snatching the panties away from him but he moved quickly. "Come on Trunks, give it back!"

I reached for the panties, which he tossed in his other hand, but he pulled them away from me at the last second, clearly finding his perverted game of keep away fun. I was only becoming angrier as the game continued and he knew it. The game is only fun for him if I get mad.

Finally, he stuffed the panties down the front of his pants, leaving a tiny bit of material for me to grab.

He grinned

I whacked my bag into the side of his face and yelled." Go ahead and keep them! Consider it a Christmas present you creep!"

He didn't keep them. The next day he met me on my walk to school. I tried to ignore him, which didn't work out since he latched on to the hood of my hoodie, almost strangling me in the process.

He stuffed the panties into my hand." Here. They're not my size."

I immediately dropped the underwear." Ew! Gross! That is sick!"

He smiled, patting me- - hard- - on the back. I narrowed my eyes." You better not have stuck another 'kick me' sign on my back."

"Haha. I'd never do that."

"You did it last week!"

"Can you prove it?"

"I know it was you!" I accused, kicking the panties in the snow by my feet. " Stupid classmates. I can't believe they actually kicked me all day!"

"I can't believe you didn't know until after the day ended." Trunks remarked. He waved and smiled politely, which caught me off guard." Well, I better get going. Have a nice day Pan."

"Uh. . . are you feeling okay?"

He chuckled.

It was a nice day, at first. Everyone I passed and greeted smiled and said hello to me. I sat at the desk in the front row during first period(Self Study) and didn't think anything was strange. Everyone is normally loud and giggly during self study. Second period, English, wasn't as loud as first period, but everyone snickered and giggled. Third period. Math. The snickering didn't stop, even the teacher was in on the joke everyone had left me out of.

"What's so funny?" I asked the boy sitting next to me, who was my crush and the hottest boy in school, Erik.

Erik's face was red from laughing so much, there were even tears streaming down his face. He reached behind me and pulled out something that was hidden in the hood of my hoodie. At first I thought it was snow but gasped when Erik stretched out the huge white thong. That thing was big enough to fit Majin Buu's fat ass!

"Those. Are. Not. Mine."

The teacher doubled over in laughter and so did the entire class.

"They're not mine!" I cried, snatching the thong out of Erik's hands. A small card fell from the thong. I bent down and picked it up, crumpling the card after I read what it said:

 _Pan,_

 _Sexy lingerie doesn't suit you._

"Trunks!"

For a week everyone except me wore large underwear over their clothes. Eventually it grew old and they found something else to make fun of. But nobody ever forgot. There was no point in wearing anything sexy after that. None of the boys, including Erik, ever bothered asking me out. Of course they wouldn't. Who would ask out a girl who likes wearing huge underwear?

 **.+.+.+.+.**

I wake up in a hospital bed, with an I.V tube inserted into my forearm, The clock on the well says 12:00 P.M. I've missed my hair appointment, but there's still time to go dress shopping with Bulla before the graduation ceremony.

"I've got to get out of here."

The I.V pole squeaks as I walk down the large hospital hall. I pass by a nurse's station but none of them stop to question me. I guess patients must take frequent walks or something. Once I pass the nurses, I take out the I.V and ditch it beside another patient's room door.

"Mommy!" A little girl's voice echoes down the hall behind me.

Oh no. It's that kid Trunks paid to call me Mommy. If she's here then I'm sure he's there with her!

"Ahhh!" I cry out, knocking over the I.V pole to slow the kid down as I try to distant myself from her. She easily leaps over the pole.

"I'm going to get you Mommy!" The little girl giggles, her voice coming from directly behind me.

I jump over an obese nurse, hoping this will slow the kid down. When I land though, the kid's arms wrap around my ankles." Gotcha!"

I fall chin first into the hard ground. The tips of someone's shoes comes uncomfortably close to my face. Keeping my aching chin pressed against the cool floor, I look up. Of course. Him.

"Daddy, Daddy! Look! I caught her!"

Trunks bends down and helps me to my feet.

"Good job Fable." He hands the girl some money." Can you get Mommy something to drink?"

She snatches the money and scurries away on her mission.

"What is she?" I ask, surprised that a human girl kept up with me.

"Our daughter of course."

"I don't have kids. Especially not with you."

Trunks slams me against the wall, breathing out his nose like an enraged bull."Don't do this Pan. Whatever it is you're going through DON'T take it out on her. You are her mother, so act like one!"

We glare into each other's eyes until I remember something.

"You married me while I was sleeping!" I accuse, pointing at him with the wedding finger.

"No." Trunks sighs." I didn't."

"Did you pay someone to marry us while I slept? How could Capsule Corp's future CEO stoop so low? Wait until Bulma hears about this!"

"You're crazy."

I gape at him." I don't marry people while they're asleep! You're the crazy one, and by the way, we're getting a divorce."

"Fine!" Trunks shouts back defensively.

"Fine!"

I reach down and try to pull the ring off but the evil gold, giant diamond ring refuses to part from my finger. It's infused with my skin now.

"This is your fault!" I cry, desperately trying to free my finger from the ring." I bet you super glued it to my finger, so I'd be forced to stay married to you!"

"Yeah, Pan. That's exactly what I did. Everything is my fault, like always." Trunks replies sarcastically.

He makes it sound dumb when he says it like that. What is he talking about? Of course everything is his fault! I just wanted to live my life without him, not stuck with him forever like I am now! If he thinks gluing a ring to my finger is going to stop me, then he doesn't know me at all! I'm the most stubborn person of my family!

"What are you doing?" Trunks gasps as I chomp down into my flesh." You're going to rip your finger off! Stop!"

"That's the point!"

Nurses rush to Trunks' aid. He pulls my finger away from my mouth and the nurse I had jumped over earlier traps me in a headlock. Her headlock does absolutely nothing since I'm a million times stronger than her. I go nuts. Ignoring the nurse trying to choke me out, I kick Trunks in the jaw. He skids down the hall at impressive, non-human speed.

A can of soda falls to the ground.

"Daddy!" The little girl, Fable, cries. Wow, she is a good actor.

Trunks gets to his feet." It's okay honey. Mommy and Daddy are just playing."

"Yeah, and you're losing!" I shout, appearing beside him, getting ready to strike him in the face when his grin stops me in my tracks. I'd seen this grin years ago, right before he. . .

Trunks' left hand wraps around my hips, pulling me close to him while his other hand sneaks from behind and closes in around the nape of my neck, subduing me like a kitten. My entire body goes numb. I can't move! I can't run away!

He smiles, whispering into my ear the same thing he did last time, only I can understand what he's saying now.

"You're mine."

My eyes widen. His lips push against mine as his tongue forces into my mouth. My female urges are telling me to give into the kiss but I fight it. My face isn't paralyzed like the rest of my body. I turn my head, breaking free from the kiss, and lean against his shoulder. Not because of any romantic feelings or anything. If I could move I'd be slapping him in the face right now!

"Is she okay?" Fable asks as Trunks carries me down the hall like a captive princess.

"No." I reply." I. . . can't move."

"Because you love Daddy." Fable giggles.

" No I don't!"

" Yes you do," Fable chimes." You told me so yourself!"

"Was Trunks holding a gun to my head when I said it?"

Fable laughs." You're funny Mommy."

No kid, I'm not.

I'm crazy.


	4. Illusion

**. . .**

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Trunks fluffs the pillow on the hospital bed before allowing me to lie down. "The doctor will come in with your test results any minute. Just sit tight."

I take the pillow and squint at it. It's suspicious that Trunks is acting so nice towards me. Did he hide a whoopee cushion inside? I punch, poke and prod at the pillow until I'm satisfied nothing is amiss. Trunks watches quietly from the chair nearby.

I narrow my eyes at him. " You can drop the nice guy act. I still don't trust you."

Trunks massages his temples and focuses on the little girl sitting at the edge of the bed watching cartoons. "Fable. Turn that down please."

"No, turn it up Fable."

Fable turns around and looks at us, trying to decide which parent she should obey. She has big, dark eyes that look familiar to me, but not quite the same as mine. Her skin is a warm beige color which nicely brings out the warm brown hues in her hair. Her hair isn't fine like Trunks and it isn't straight like mine. Her hair has a thick, wavy texture to it.

Huh. You'd think Trunks could've hired a child actor that looks more like us.

"How old are you?" I ask for the sake of conversation. Maybe I can even get her to confess to the truth since Trunks refuses to admit his insanity.

Before Fable can answer, Trunks jumps out of his chair and talks over her." F-Fable, can. . .can you. . . um, please get me something from the vending machine?" He digs into his pockets and hands her a wad of money. She begins to ask him what he'd like but he pushes her out the door and says," Get me anything."

I regard him suspiciously as he leans against the door, obviously relieved she's out of the room.

"What was that about?"

Trunks smiles." What was what about?"

I squint. He's hiding something.

"She doesn't know how to count yet." Trunks laughs and sits at the end of the bed. I pull my knees close to my chest in response. He looks past me, at the blinds covering the window as he speaks." I know you can't remember things very well right now Pan, but you are her mother, you're supposed to know how old she is." His blue eyes flicker down to the gold ring on my finger." For her sake, could you pretend nothing is wrong? It would kill her if she found out her own mother can't remember who she is. And. . . we promised we wouldn't fight in front of her."

"We did?" I raise a skeptical eyebrow.

Trunks nods, still looking down at the ring on my finger. He smiles sadly." This isn't the first time you've wanted a divorce. . ."

 _Pfft. Even in his fantasies I want to divorce him?_

"I'm not surprised." I say dryly. Trunks looks up at me as if he doesn't know what he did wrong. He's bullied me most of my highschool life, of course being married to him wasn't going to work out! Any idiot could see that. " So what did you do to cause me to lose my memory? Why can't I remember having our alleged daughter?"

Trunks clenches his jaw and he looks away at the wall." I didn't do anything. You're the one who can't handle life when things don't go the way you plan, or when somebody says things you don't want to hear. You completely tune out and pretend it isn't real or isn't happening- -"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I scream, covering my ears to drown out his voice. He's talking like he knows me when really he knows nothing about me! I just want to punch him every time he opens his mouth! "It's you're fault! I know it is! Everything is your fault!"

"What exactly is my fault Pan? What did I do?" Trunks asks, after prying my hands away from my ears. He pins my arms above my head, against the window behind me. My heart beat begins to quicken, which confuses me. My heart isn't pumping adrenaline through my body, which it normally would do when I'm preparing to fight. This is different. It's like the fight inside of me melted away under his touch. I don't like it.

"You're too close." I mumble.

He smirks when my eyes stray from his and roam to his lips.

"Am I?" He whispers, seductively, as his face draws closer to mine.

My body may have lost the will to fight but my eyes haven't. I glare into his hooded eyes, promising to bite his tongue off if he tries to kiss me again. Trunks doesn't see the threat in my eyes and moves closer, skimming his soft lips over the corner of my mouth. I don't move.

Trunks' eyes flicker up to mine, debating on whether or not he should kiss me. The corner of my lips curls upward, daring him to try it. A warm gust of air filters out of his nose as he silently laughs. Of course, my threats mean nothing to him. I'm the weaker one. What could I possibly do to him?

His lips close down softly on my lower lip. That's it! I can't take this anymore! My jaw lowers a fraction as I open my mouth, meaning to spit on him or make his lips bleed, but.. .

Something changes in Trunks. A part of him he'd been holding back takes control. He releases my arms, which he had pinned against the window, and kisses me fiercely, while running his hands over my body. I will my free hands to push Trunks off of me, to smack him or yank his hair out. My arms close around Trunks' kneck . Yes! Yes! Choking him is a good idea too- - No! What am I doing?

My arms wrap around Trunks and I pull him closer to me. I close my eyes as my fingers glide into his soft hair, but not to rip any out, just to caress. My body has betrayed me! I can't believe this! I try to yell at him to stop, but all that comes out is embarrassing moans, which fuels his intensity to keep kissing me, thinking I'm enjoying it.

 **.+.+.+.+.**

Reluctantly, I let Trunks pull away from me, enough for both of us to breathe. His blue eyes are wide, liked he'd never experienced a kiss like that before. He did most of the work! Why is he the one looking like his lips were just raped?

All at once, I come back to my senses.

"Get off me!" I shout, pushing him away and into the wall. Was the wall always that close? I turn my head at the familiar doorway of my bedroom, where Papa is standing. His face is beat red, his eyes have shrunk in shock and his hand is clamped over his mouth.

"I'm back in my bedroom, but we were just in the hospital room…." I blink in confusion. Was it all a dream? I look at my hand. The wedding ring that had been infused to my skin is gone.

Trunks groans and stands up, tenderly rubbing his lower back where he hit the wall.

"You creep! I can't believe you kissed me while I was sleeping - -and in front of my Dad!" I cry, shaking my head wildly, desperately hoping this is also just a dream.

"I didn't do anything. I swear!" Trunks shot back, I can tell by his voice that he's just as surprised as Papa." We tried waking you up but nothing worked." Trunks holds up a jar in his hand." I was applying this cream around your eye when you just wrapped your arms around me and. . ." Trunks touches his lips to hide his giddy smile." I never knew you had feelings for me Pan."

No way! No way! Please no! Papa saw everything? He heard me making those noises? He saw me pull Trunks close to me? Nooooooo! Why couldn't he have just seen me fart in my sleep instead?

Trunks and I both look at Papa, waiting for his reaction.

Papa's face turns a corpse-white color. He points at us, replaying the horrific scene he'd just witnessed and runs down the hall screaming." VIDEL!"

Trunks shrugs, pretending not to be afraid of my dad, and dipss his finger into the cream and wipes it around my eye.

I pull away." What are you doing?"

Trunks doesn't get the hint that I don't want him touching me, or maybe he does and just doesn't care, since he reaches out and rubs the cream around my eye.

"Well a certain girl I know said she wouldn't talk to me unless I wiped off the black ring around her eye for graduation." He tenderly begins to stroke his finger in small circles above my cheek." I couldn't let that happen. I never want you to stop talking to me Pan."

"It's too late Trunks." This is it! Everything is back to normal." You've been a jerk to me for four years. I'm sick of it. In two months I'll be going to a college far, far away and I'm never coming back. We'll NEVER see each other again."

Trunks gives me a hurt expression. For some reason, seeing him like this makes me feel. . . sad.

"Thank you." I tell him, wrapping my arms around my legs to keep myself from hugging him. What is wrong with my body? I shouldn't be wanting to hug him or pulling him close for an intimate kiss. No. We're enemies. I'm just cold or something, that's all. " I really appreciate this. I'm glad I wont look like an idiot on the most important day of my life."

Trunks doesn't answer. His cool, steady blue eyes study me closely. " Why did you kiss me?"

I groan." That was a mistake. I was having a dream-"

"About me?" He smiles.

Heat rises to my cheeks and I look away from him.

"Was I good?"

"Don't you have something to do?" I ask, wishing he'd leave me alone.

"I already know the answer. The noises you were making was obvious I did something right." I glare at him. He laughs." Okay, okay I'll go. I don't want to stick around when your parents have 'the talk' with you. Unless you want me to stay?"

"And have you fill their heads with lies about us doing it? I'll pass thanks." I roll over on my side, away from Trunks. " Have a nice life."

The bed dips under Trunks' weight as he leans over to kiss my cheek. I don't slap him. I don't yell, I don't do anything at all except lie there, frozen in place. He rests his cheek against mine for a few seconds before pulling away. He quietly opens my window and flies out, back to Capsule Corp.

My hands clench over my chest. Why does it hurt so much?

Remembering my hair appointment I get up, brush my teeth and change out of my pajamas, stopping only to explain to my parents that I was dreaming about ice cream when I kissed Trunks. Papa calms down but Mama doesn't buy into it.

I reluctantly stop at the crosswalk on my way to my hair appointment. I'm tempted to just fly across the traffic. Across the street I see my Uncle Goten. I wave at him, trying to get his attention. The light turns green and I begin to cross, but stop in the middle of the road when I see a young woman with voluminous brown hair, walking beside my uncle, holding his hand.

"Valese," I whisper, unable to shake away the overwhelming feeling of dread.

 **.+.+.+.+.**

And just like that, the illusion falls away, like soap being rinsed off a window, and I'm back in the hospital room, blinking dumbly back at Trunks.

My hands and legs are shaking, like I'd just witnessed something horribly unimaginable.


	5. Dr Uub

**. . .**

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

The doctor comes into the room and shows us the results of my MRI scan. Trunks nods and looks at me to see if I can understand what the doctor is explaining. I don't understand a word of what he's saying, not because I'm dumb, but because I'm too surprised at who my doctor is.

"Uub?" I finally manage to say, cutting him off mid-sentence. He smiles, happy that I remember him. It's easy to remember his face. He has the same tan skin and black Mohawk he had the last time I saw him, which was when he went off to train with Grandpa Goku for a few years. "Wow. Has your wife ever told you look good in a white coat?"

Trunks gives me a sideways glance, not happy with my obvious flirting. I shrug innocently, It's not my fault Uub is hot.

Uub smiles shyly." Thank you Pan. But I'm not married."

I smile widely, before Trunks' deadly glare forces me to frown. Right. I'm married. Uub is off limits to me.

" I'm surprised to hear that." My smile creeps back into place, making it obvious I don't find the news of Uub being single upsetting at all. I reach out to touch the stethoscope draped around Uub's neck when Trunks spins Uub around in his chair to keep me from doing so. I let out an exasperated sigh, once again Trunks is ruining my life.

"If she didn't hit her head and isn't suffering from any brain tumors, then what is wrong with my wife?"

I begin to gag after Trunks refers to me as his wife. Ew, ew, ew! Why couldn't he have referred to me as his distant friend instead?

"Well. . ." Uub begins, scratching the tip of his nose thoughtfully." She seems to be showing symptoms of PTSD."

Seriously? I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? Pff. No way.

"Like I told you earlier, Doctor, nothing is wrong with me!" I shout." I'm not crazy and I don't have PT whatever! This is all some big ,stupid, lucid dream I'm stuck in."

Uub turns his head towards Trunks. " Anger and irritability are common symptoms."

Trunks smiles." No, she's always like that."

I grab a box filled with spandex gloves and blindly throw it at Trunks.

"Pan, you're not dreaming. You're just having very vivid flashbacks of your past." Uub says, with the sternness of a scolding grandparent.

Uub clears his throat." I'll prescribe some anti anxiety medication, which should help relieve some of the stress and keep the flashbacks at bay. In the meantime, I recommend going about your daily routines like you normally would . Maybe take a couple weeks off from work to clear your mind and relax."

"I don't have a job. Do I?" I ask, looking to Trunks for the answer.

Trunks gives a curt nod.

I roll my eyes." Wait, I have one question. What exactly is the cause of my PTSD?"

Uub exchanges a look with Trunks." Well, I'm assuming you must've endured a traumatic and stressful situation. Suppressing your memories is just your body's way of coping." Uub stands from his seat." As for what that traumatic situation is, I'll leave it for you to remember. When you do remember, I recommend you face your problem head-on, without fear. Excuse me." Uub walks past me and towards the door. I raise my eyebrows at Trunks, hoping he can explain what Uub had said in a way I could thoroughly understand, but Trunks turns away.

It's almost as if he's ashamed of something.

Fable passes by Uub, carrying a huge bag behind her. She slides the bag to Trunks' feet, spilling cans of pop, chips, and various other foods from the hospital's vending machines. " There, I bought out everything, now stop sending me on vending machine runs! I know Mommy can't be this hungry!"

As far as I know, the only traumatic event in my life is finding out I married my bully and had a kid with him. Facing my problems head-on without fear shouldn't be that tough. I mean, Fable's just a kid and Trunks is a passive dork.

Settling into the role as a wife and mother shouldn't be that hard, right? Besides, it's not like I'll be a wife/mother forever. Once my memories come back, I'll leave them behind and live life the way I wanted to in the first place- - without Trunks.

 **.+.+.+.+.**

"I can't believe you can't fly," I groan as we walk through front door, with a bag of tacos in one hand and a thirty-two ounce pop in the other." Strange. I learned how to fly when I was just three! Why hasn't anyone taught you?"

This is the fifth time I've asked that question in the span of one hour. Fable and Trunks are beyond the point of annoyed. I think Trunks was tempted to drive away when I went into the restaurant to order us the tacos. I enjoy annoying my husband more than any wife would, but that's not the reason I keep asking that question. I truly find it unbelievable. What kind of mother was I if I couldn't even teach my kid how to fly?

Fable shrugs." I don't like being in high places." I watch her sadly as she removes her shoes by the front door. "Can I eat in the game room? Please?"

I peek over the wall to glance into the game room. My lips pucker as I contemplate the situation. White walls, white carpet, white couches facing each other. There's a glass coffee table in between the couches and against the wall is an enormous entertainment center equipped with side speaker panels, glass doors, and glass shelves with a large flat screen T.V sitting on the center of it.

I turn around. Trunks has already set the other bags of tacos, burritos, and nachos on the large dining table. It isn't long-large, can probably seat eight people at best but the wood is so thick it looks as if a giant made it.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We'll eat at the ugly table over there, okay?"

Fable shakes her head." That isn't the game room Mom." She takes me by the hand and leads me through a pair of automatic doors into the kitchen, which seems cramped in my opinion, with various cabinets, counters and the two fridges. At least the wooden floor is clean and pretty. Fable leads me through another pair of automatic doors, stopping in the center of another room: the game room.

I wiggle my toes in the soft fur of the bearskin rug beneath my feet. There aren't any couches in this room, just a chocolate colored futon propped against the wall, a bookshelf, a small T.V with a game console, and stairs in the corner that probably leads to a basement. Knowing Trunks, there's most likely a lab under the house.

There aren't any windows, but that's okay. The glass sliding door takes up the entire back wall, which probably keeps the room well lit in the daytime. Since it's night, Fable turns on the standing lamp near the door to help us see a little better.

"You're acting weird today." Fable remarks as she plops down in front of her game console.

"Uh-huh." I reply, sliding the glass door open so I can step outside. I barely notice the cool grass as I walk to the edge of the yard. There's a tall forest surrounding the house except for the spot in front of me, which gives me a perfect view of the city, with Capsule Corp at the center. The city lights twinkling brighter than the stars above.

"It's beautiful," I whisper, sensing Trunks beside me.

"Yeah," Trunks whispers back, taking my hand in his. Instead of pulling away, I let him guide me back into the house.

 _Our_ house.

 **.+.+.+.+.**

Instead of eating with us in the game room, Trunks eats at the ugly table while scanning over papers related to his work. Fable and I multi task by playing the game console, and taking bites of our food when the game is loading.

Hours later, I'm about to pass level four when Trunks appears and shuts off the game. My jaw drops. He smiles," Bedtime."

Oh crap.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stammer." I'm twenty-two now, I don't have a bedtime."

Trunks points at Fable, who's curled in a fetal position beside me." You don't, but she does."

"Hey! She told me she was just resting! I can't believe she fell asleep on me!" I whine as Trunks bends down and picks her up. I drop the controller on the floor. Sighing, I follow him to Fable's room, which is the room across from. . . ours.

I don't go in. I patiently wait at the doorway while Trunks tucks her in bed. Lucky kid, she has an entire bed to herself.

Trunks turns on her nightlight before closing the door behind him. Our bodies are only inches away from touching, since this hall is unbelievably narrow. I instinctively take a step back, but Trunks doesn't seem to mind being so close to me.

"You don't have to go to bed, Pan." Trunks smirks." You can keep playing."

I grunt. Yeah right. What's the point of playing now? I didn't get a chance to save my game, if I played i'd have to start over at level one! No, Trunks knew I wouldn't keep playing if it meant starting over, maybe he shut the game off without warning on purpose.

"No. I was only playing it because Fable wanted me to."

"Sure you were," Trunks replies. Once his back is turned, I clench my fists and pretend to hit him with an imaginary bat while I follow him into the bathroom.

Trunks glances back at me, I lower my fists and smile innocently at him. He hands me a red toothbrush while he takes a blue toothbrush from the holder. The pink toothbrush must belong to Fable. There are two sinks in the bathroom. I think people call them His and Her sinks.

Trunks spits a large amount of toothpaste foam into his sink ( on the left side). Our eyes meet. I lean forward and spit out a tiny bit of the foam in my sink. Trunks lets out a small laugh and continues to brush his teeth. I keep brushing too, except I continue to brush at a quicker speed.

Trunks quickens his pace to match mine. Together, we quickly spit more foam into the sink, rinse our mouths and the remaining toothpaste from our brushes. Trunks loses his grip on his toothbrush. I smile, shoving my toothbrush in it's holder once second before Trunks. I raise both of my arms and shout," Done!"

I do a little victory dance to annoy him.

Trunks smiles ,then smacks me on the butt as he passes. "Good job."

I bristle," Why you little. . ."

"Ah, stop. That hurts, ouch. I'm sorry Panny." Trunks says in a girly, mocking tone. I punch him harder as he protectively shields his head from my fist. Annoyed with my stinging punches, he uncovers his face. I smile proudly as I punch him in the mouth. _Ha!_

Trunks smiles, wiping the blood from his lips with his wrist. I yelp as he traps me in a tight bear hug, then slams me down into the bed. Crap. It was a trap! He led me into the bedroom without me realizing it! He pins me down as I helplessly watch his hands trail over my sides, but not in a sensual manor. I curl into a ball but that doesn't stop him. He continues to tickle my sides, ignoring my protests.

"Stop. . ." I laugh. Ugh! Why do I have to laugh? This isn't fun at all! It's torture!" Stop, that tickles. . .Stop, stop. . .I'm going to pee my pants now stop!"

Trunks continues to tickle my sides until my face glows red, then he stops. I stop panting when I notice that he's still on top of me. Expecting me to push him away, I surprise him by leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. Trunks raises his eyebrows, not sure what that kiss meant. I smile at him while positioning my legs so my toes are touching his abdomen. He doesn't notice.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

" I think you should sleep on the floor tonight." I apply pressure to his abdomen, sending him backwards and off the bed. He grunts as he lands on the floor. I quickly grab a pillow and throw it at his face. His head falls back on the floor again from the impact of the pillow.

"Don't I get a blanket?" He asks, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Mmm." I bite my lower lip." You can have a sheet. I'll sleep with the comforter."

Trunks claps his hands, plunging us in darkness. I roll to the side of the bed and peer into the darkness where I can hear Trunks breathing. "Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight Pan." He pauses." Did you remember to take your medicine?"

"Yeah," I lie.

I'll start taking it tomorrow.

Dad's words echo in my ears as I quickly fall asleep.

 _Tomorrow never comes._


	6. Sports Car

**. . .**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 _This story has 466 views so far._

 _Half my readers give up on chapter 1, so if you've made it this far. . . good job bud! :D_

* * *

I never did make it to the hair appointment Bulla made for me on graduation day.

I was waiting at the crosswalk when I spotted Uncle Goten, holding hands with his girlfriend across the street. The light turned green and other people started to cross, except for me. I was busy waving my hands and shouting to get my uncle's attention. Ever since my family moved into that tiny apartment, I didn't get to see my uncle very often.

Uncle Goten heard my voice and turned his head in my direction. He waved back at me with the giddy exuberance of a little boy. Valese shook off his hand, offended. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. How could she not recognize me as Goten's niece? She was a guest at three of our family dinners for crying out loud!

There were only a few seconds remaining before the light turned red and traffic resumed. Most of the horde had already crossed, and I ran to catch up.

I didn't see the huge wad of gum on the ground until I stepped in it, and lost my shoe.

"Pan!" Goten urgently shouted as I stopped to pick up my shoe. _Bulla's_ shoe, one of the only pairs of shoes that didn't have a high heel, which she insisted that I borrow because it would "make her proud."

It was then I realized that the speeding sports car wasn't going to stop for me. In his mind, I should've already made it to the other side of the street, if I wanted to stop and die over a lost shoe…then that was my problem.

Probably a veteran when it came to mowing down dogs, cats, and teenagers in his red sports car of death, the man pushed his foot down hard on the gas pedal, eliminating my chances of jumping or flying out of the way.

I covered my face and screamed, dreading the pain that was sure to come once the car hit me. I wasn't a strong, brave half-Saiyan warrior like my Dad or Uncle. I was a teenaged girl who went to school and slept with a night light, and only fought weak humans at my Gramp's dojo. That car was going to take me straight to Otherworld.

Someone familiar flashed in front of me, shielding me from the explosion as his ki blast hit the front of the car. Black smoke and flames filled the air. The people closest to us were knocked off their feet from the blast, and further away people screamed hysterically as they ran for safety.

"Are you hurt?" Trunks asked, taking his eyes off the black smoke and flames long enough to look me over. The light from the flames gave his skin a dark glow. His eyes were sharp, emotionless and absent of their usual mischievous twinkle. For a second I was unsure of who he was.

I rose to my feet with the gracefulness of a newborn lamb. "Vegeta?"

"Tsk. Don't be stupid," Trunks said, sounding more like the brat-Trunks I know. The muscles in his outstretched arm bulged, and I realized another ki blast was forming in his palm." Answer me. Are you hurt, or not?"

"N-no," I replied while patting down my head, chest, and thighs." No, I'm fine. I'm not hurt at all, not even a scratch."

The ki forming in his palm vanished and he lowered his arm.

Goten, being the kind-hearted guy that he was, rushed to help the driver out from his car. The guy was bruised, bloodied, and semi-unconscious. Goten gave Trunks the same look my dad gives me when I've done something very, very wrong.

Trunks couldn't care less about Goten's morals in that moment. Squeezing my upper arm tightly, he led me back in the direction of my home and away from growing crowd of people gathering around the wreck.

"What were you thinking?" Trunks roared, turning into a lonely alley and throwing me up against a brick wall. He pressed his fist against the wall, near my left cheek, trapping and intimidating me at the same time." You could have died back there! Why didn't your fly or jump out of the way? Why do you have to be so stupid all the time?"

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, still emotional over my near-death experience." It happened so fast…I didn't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what you don't do," Trunks growled, the tip of his nose touching mine as he glared into my eyes. His own eyes were flashing a glowing green with every other word he spoke." You don't just stand there like an easy target, and give up and wait for someone to rescue you. Because guess what, Pan? I wont always be around to rescue you!"

"I didn't ask you to save me," I reply, pushing him away. He stands his ground and doesn't budge more than a few inches. My fear is forgotten as I glare at him, hating him for all the bad things he's done to me over the years. One act of kindness doesn't erase his history." How did you know where I was? Were you following me?"

Trunks doesn't get annoyed and leave in a huff like I want, instead he studies me for a moment, and with a cockiness I detest, says," Yeah I followed you here. It's a good thing I did, too."

When a guy is being creepy, gross, and won't leave me alone, I usually play the Dad Card." I'm going to tell my Dad you're stalking me." I cross my arms to appear more confident than I feel. If Trunks wanted to play the Dad Card, he'd win. His dad is more psychotic and scary than most.

Trunks smirks. " Your Dad should be on his knees thanking me after today."

Crap he's right. I uncross my arms and mutter a quick _"yeah, thanks."_

"Thank you isn't going to be enough," Trunks whispers, gently gliding his thumb over my lower lip. He frowns, puts his hands in his pockets, and walks away, leaving me alone in the alley, my head swirling with unanswered questions.

 _What was that about? Has Trunks followed me more than once, and why? Doesn't he hate me? Shouldn't he want me dead?_

My knees buckled, and I slid down the wall. The smell of smoke and screaming sirens could be heard all around, but it was Trunks' whispering voice that lingered with me, making my skin prickle and my heart race.

I touched my lower lip and wondered, for the first time, "Does Trunks… _like_ me?"

. + . + . + . + .


	7. Because I love You

. . .

 **CHAPTER 7**

 _Thank you_ Guest _and_ Sunshine Spray _for your awesome reviews!_

 _Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!_

* * *

It's still nighttime when I wake up in a vaguely familiar bedroom, covered by a grey comforter from the waist down and beside me, snoring peacefully, is the man I had kicked off the bed just hours before.

"Did you have a bad dream?" A small voice asks. I must've sensed her watching me sleep, which would explain why I'm suddenly awake.

"Fable! You scared me!" I gasp, placing my hand over my chest to steady my heart beat.

Fable, standing by my side of the bed, reaches her finger out to touch my cheek. She frowns." Your face is sticky."

"Yeah.I guess I was having a bad dream." I stretch and slide out of bed." Come on, I'll tuck you back in bed."

She clings to my hand as I lead her across the hall to her bedroom.

"You're not going to leave me forever, are you?" She asks after I pull the covers up to her chin.

I try to smile a reassuring smile as I lie to her face." No."

"Good. I never want you to leave." Fable yawns and snuggles into her pillow." Daddy would be very sad if you left forever. I would be sad too."

I lean forward, kiss her on the forehead, stand up, trip over a toy, and make it to the light switch when she says," I love you mommy."

Gulping, I reply. "I love you too, now go to sleep."

. + . + . + . + .

Steam rises from the shower and sticks to the mirror and windows in a heavy fog, leaving me behind to shiver as water droplets race down my body.

There's a small towel hanging from the hook nearby, and I take it, wrap it tightly around my body, and pad back to the bedroom where Trunks is sleeping peacefully on the bed. He yawns, smacks his jaw like he's chewing something in his dream, and rolls over on his stomach. It's impossible to stay mad at him for sneaking in bed with me while I was sleeping. He looks too innocent when he's asleep.

I don't dare take my eyes off him as I make my way to the closet, clumsily bumping my hips into the dresser in the process and knocking over a bottle of perfume. Turning on the lights or actually focusing on where I'm going instead of Trunks would help, but who knows what Trunks will do when he sees that the only thing keeping me from being naked is a short towel?

At least it covers the important stuff, _barely_. I have a feeling this is one of Fable's towels due to its short length.

Trunks rolls over onto his side.

My breath catches. Seconds pass. Trunks doesn't move, and his breathing continues steadily as before. I relax slightly, daring to look away so I can open the closet doors. My heart accelerates, and my body freezes under the large eyes of the woman staring back at me from within the doors. I blink, the woman blinks too. Who is she? I quickly realize the answer when I shift under the towel, to keep it from sliding off, and she does the same.

It's me! I forgot the closet has mirror doors. I stick out my tongue in disgust, clearly able to see Trunks sleeping behind me. Of course he'd want large mirrors in the bedroom. _Pervert._

I study myself in the mirrors, lifting my hands to touch my cheek and pull up my eyebrows. I'm a lot older than the last time I saw my reflection. My cheeks have slimmed. Strands of grey hairs stick out to me, although they aren't terribly noticeable. My eyebrows are a different style, pointed down instead of arched. Of course, that could just be my gloomy expression. My bangs are longer, strings of them fall past my eyebrows less than a centimeter away from my eyes, while the rest flow with the rest of my hair a little past the shoulders. My skin is still pale, never could get a nice tan, but I don't remember ever being this pale.

This isn't me, but I know that it is. This is who I am now.

Trunks doesn't make a sound as he rises out of bed. Before I know it, his lips are pressing against my shoulder. I don't turn my attention away from my reflection, but all my senses are completely devoted to him now. He parts his lips, gently trapping my skin in his teeth, tasting me with his moist tongue. A popping noise echoes in the quiet room when he pulls away, his soft lips leaving behind a trail of kisses as he skims up my neck, stopping behind my ear to whisper," You weren't in bed."

In the mirror I look into his blue eyes. Everything in the room is a mixture of black, white and dark blue, even the landscape outside is a dark blue. That slow transition when night slowly becomes day.

"I had to take a shower. My sweat made me sticky," I murmur. Why would he care where I was? So what if I wasn't in bed? He shouldn't have snuck in the bed I had kicked him out of in the first place!

Trunks places his hand over the left side of my waist. Before I can react, he steps back, turns me around, tugs off the towel and falls on the bed with me on top of him. I blush, and quickly cover my breasts with my arms, diving into the pillow next to him. Is he insane? What is he thinking!

I yelp in surprise as Trunks grips my ankles and pulls me to him, guiding my legs securely around his hips.

Trunks smirks, rubbing his hands along my thighs. I purse my lips, refusing to make any sound that would embarrass me and delight him. This is a game, that's all. He's just teasing me, like always.

"Did you mean what you said to Fable?" He asks, lightly pinching my right thigh." You really won't leave us? You'll stay, forever?"

"You faker! You were awake and listening the whole time? Haven't you ever heard of a private conversation!"

Trunks grins.

My face hardens. "No. I did not mean it. Once I remember everything, I'm leaving the both of you."

"No, you're not."

"Excuse me?"

Trunks sighs." Face it, Pan. You love me, and you care about Fable. "

"That's not true!" I yell, wishing he'd let go of me, and hating myself for partially enjoying this. Trunks raises his eyebrows and glances down at the front of his sweatpants which is pressed tightly against me. I blush. My body has betrayed me again!" I just took a shower. . .I haven't completely dried off. . . It has nothing to do with you so stop smirking!"

Trunks shrugs." You've got to stop lying to yourself, Pan."

"Why did we get married? From what I can remember, we didn't exactly get along. "I ask, steering the conversation onto him while sitting up and wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my nails into his skin, determined to get some answers.

Trunks positions his hands over my lower back, and glances down at my exposed breasts. I don't blush. Not wearing any clothes. . . locked in each other's embrace. . . all of it feels right, almost natural, like I've been naked in front of him for years. I guess, technically, I have.

Trunks' hooded eyes stare into mine. "Because I love you."

"Because you love me," I repeat, not believing it for a second." Allowing me to think you hate me, and making my high school life miserable enough to make me want to transfer to a college on the other side of the world is your way of showing that you l _ove_ me? If being mean is the new way of showing love, then I know at least a dozen people who love me."

Trunks has confirmed what I've suspected for years: he's an idiot.

His eyes dart across my face, as if he were trying to read a book. My cheeks redden, but I don't look away. It's awkward talking intimately like this with him. His honesty and ability to comfortably talk to me about his feelings - - about anything! - - isn't what I was expecting. Isn't there a joke or condescending response he'd like to throw into the conversation? When did he become the mature one?

" I was tired of being friends, that's why I relentlessly pulled pranks on you." He explains, stroking the back of his hand against my cheek.

"I liked being friends. . . " I whisper. It's hard to talk normally, hearing him say he didn't want to be my friend hurts more than I ever thought it could. Is this how Trunks felt when I told him I hated him? Did he feel like knives were being shoved in his chest and through his heart, too? I want to pull away, but Trunks' hand on my lower back keeps me from escaping. I don't have the energy to fight him.

"So did I, until you started to become a woman," Trunks smiles." Don't give me that clueless look, other boys started seeing you as a woman, too, not just me. I knew you'd never consider me as anything but a good friend, so, in my foolish mind I thought that if we weren't friends then maybe you'd see me the way I saw you." He chuckles, and leans his forehead against mine." I guess I took it too far. When I realized you were starting to hate me. . . I thought it was too late. . ."

He kisses me. I don't kiss back or push him away.

"I used to ask you the same question." He purrs into my ear.

"What question?" I ask, forcing my voice to stay steady.

" Why did you marry me? You know what your answer was?" He pauses." 'Because I love you'."

" I don't love you." I shake my head, trying to convince myself more than him. It's hard to see myself in love with him. It's hard to see myself ever agreeing to marry him! Did I really say that once? Can I really believe he's loved me all these years? " You don't love me, either."

Trunks exhales through his nose. He pushes me off him, and I fall back on the bed. My head tilts to the side, and I watch him stand up. He paces from the bed to the dresser over a dozen times, all while shaking his head and throwing his hands in the air, as if he were having an internal argument with himself. Finally, he stops and says," You've left me no choice." He removes his shirt, exposing his sun-tanned muscles." I'll show you how much I love you and how much you love me."

I smile as Trunks removes his sweat pants. I know I won't stop him from giving me his love, my body has been aching for it ever since the towel slipped.

Trunks smirks, then lifts the sheets over our naked forms.

. + . + . + .+ .

The afternoon sun pouring through the windows isn't what wakes me up, I realize. I tilt my head to the left, where Trunks is snoring beside me, and at the bedroom door. My ears strain, certain I heard something before.

Knock.

Knock.

"Mommy, Daddy. . . are you guys up yet? "The doorknob jiggles. I lift the sheets higher over my breasts and cover Trunks' shoulders. Fable peeks her head in, sees that I'm awake, and smiles, opening the door all the way. " Good morning!"

"Good morning," I smile, while casually punching Trunks in the shoulder. What does she want? Get up Trunks! I'm not used to being a mom yet!

"Hmm?" Trunks grunts, not opening his eyes.

Fable slowly walks to his side of the bed. Her large dark eyes looking suspiciously guilty. Trunks plays dead and pretends not to sense Fable staring at him. Sighing, I pat my side of the bed, and she hesitantly walks toward me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, reaching out to stroke some of her wavy, brown hair. She's still dressed in her pink pajamas and her hair looks like a lion's mane. Fable bites her lower lip and glances at Trunks' back.

"Do I have to go?"

I frown." What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I don't want to go to _her_ house," She continues." I want to stay here with you, Mommy."

Her? Who's Her? Is she a friend or something? I pat Fable's head as she starts to cry. I'm really no good with children, but it hurts me to see her upset. " Yeah, of course you can stay with me. Shh, don't cry Fable."

"Please. . .don't. . .be. . . mad with me!" She sobs.

"No. I'm not mad. If you don't want to go to her house, that's okay."

Fable wipes her nose with the sleeve of her pajamas, again she glances at Trunks." No, not that."

I bite my lower lip, confused again. Geez, this kid likes to switch topics quickly. At least give me a warning. Was I like this when I was a kid?

"I. . ." Fable looks away from me as she mumbles." I was so hungry and you guys were sleeping. . . I thought I'd make myself some breakfast, so I put my bowl of cereal in the oven. . . "

"In the oven?" I echo.

She nods." Yeah, isn't that how you're supposed to cook, by putting food in the oven?"

"Sometimes- - " My voice is cut off by the beeping of the smoke alarm.

Trunks curses, jumps from the bed and quickly puts on his sweat pants. "Dammit, not again!" He rushes out of the room. Fable and I say nothing while we listen to him use the fire extinguisher. Some of the smoke drifts into the bedroom. It stinks, but it's not deadly. Down the hall, Trunks shouts." Fable! Come help me open the windows! Now!"

"Okay!" Fable chirps, jumping off the bed and running down the hall.

"What did I tell you about using the oven?"

I discard the sheet on my way to the dresser, picking out a pair of panties, socks, a bra, and a pair of shorts and one of Trunks' grey shirts to wear. My taste in clothes has drastically changed since I was seventeen. Long black skirts, button up shirts, simple shoes, and cashmere sweaters. . . did I rob a school teacher's wardrobe or something? Plain T-shirts and jeans is all I need.

After brushing my teeth, I stop in front of a pair French white doors on my way to the kitchen. I try to open them, but they're locked. I press my forehead against the window, and cup my hands around the corners of my eyes as I try to peer through the white curtains covering the doors on the other side. I can't make out the silhouettes of the objects inside, which only makes me more curious.

Someone knocks on the front door. I look in the direction of the kitchen, where Trunks is lecturing Fable about house fires as he prepares her something to eat. I shrug. Might as well answer the door since Trunks is busy.

There's a second knock, and I open the door immediately after.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

The woman repositions the yellow purse draped over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on the ground as she asks." Is Fable ready?"

Who is this woman? I bite my lower lip, remembering how Fable told me she didn't want to go with _her_. Is this her?

The woman peeks up at me, her dark eyes looking eerily familiar. I find myself drawn to her gold necklace, which stands out against the black turtle neck she's wearing. Grey jeans. Short black boots. Thick, wavy brown hair. . .My stomach tightens, my body coming to an understanding before me.

"Fable doesn't want to go with you today," I stutter, almost choking on my words.

The woman lifts her head and finally looks at me. Tears well in her eyes and her voice cracks." B-but that isn't what we agreed. Trunks said I could see her once a week. He promised!" She buries her face in her hands and begins to cry." I knew she'd never forgive me!"

I blink away the tears from my eyes and force myself to speak." Who are you?"

She pulls her hands away, unaware of the mascara trailing down from her face." Pan, you know me." She stares at me a long time, but I don't recognize her. " It's me. . .Valese."

" Valese? Goten's girlfriend? You're THAT Valese?"

Valese's lips pull back in a painful grimace after I mention Goten's name. More tears flow, and she stomps her right foot from the emotional pain she's feeling. "Why would you say that to me? Do you still hate me, too? I said I was sorry, Pan. If I could go back in time it never would've happened!"

Trunks pushes past me and places both of his hands on Valese's shoulders." This isn't your fault. _None_ of this is your fault!"

I'm not aware that Fable is standing beside me until Valese stops crying and stretches her arms out for her. Fable wraps both of her arms around my leg and screams." No! I don't want to go with you. You're not my mommy!" She squeezes my leg tighter, and looks up at me." You're my mommy. Not her. I want to stay with you forever. Please don't make me go."

The words I whisper hurt me as much as it hurts her. " You're not my daughter."

Fable unleashes me and runs into the house, crying. Valese runs after her, but the sound of Fable slamming her bedroom door keeps Valese out.

Ignoring the drama inside the house, I glare at Trunks' guilty face.

"She isn't my daughter, is she?" I say again, hoping he'll prove me wrong or deny it.

"No." His jaw clenches, and his words are strained as he says, "I'm so sorry, Pan."

. + . + . +. + .


	8. Remember

,,

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _I didn't finish this before the end of the year *sad face* guess I'll have to make a new goal._

 _Shout out to Sunshine Spray, Kristy Himura, Guest, MLPStevenUniverseLPS, and NR for your reviews last chpt._

* * *

My hip accidentally crashes into the console table beside the front door, and I reach out to catch the fragile picture frame one second too late. It hits the floor. The wooden frame and glass splits, obscuring the picture inside.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asks.

I jerk my elbow back, sensing his intent to steady me and guide me safely to a chair where I'll have no choice but to sit and listen to his lies. I've had enough of his lies!

"Don't touch me," I snarl.

Glass crunches under my slippers, and I accidentally knock over a house plant before falling onto the floor. Trunks is beside me in a flash, desperate to help me, but again I push him away. He runs his hand through his long bangs, and I catch a glimpse of the crease lines in his forehead. He has no idea how to make things right between us.

Fable isn't my daughter. Trunks and Valese are her parents, so what happened to Goten? Wasn't he deeply in love with Valese, and wasn't Trunks supposedly in love with me? WHAT HAPPENED?

"I can't remember anything," I whimper, pressing my hands into my head to try and soothe my painful migraine.

"It's fine, Pan. You'll remember soon. Don't force it."

"No. I need to remember everything now!"

"I'll tell you everything you want to know," Trunks offers.

 _Yeah, right._ _I'm not trusting you again_. I groan and writhe on the floor, enduring the worst migraine of my life as I try to remember everything I've forgotten in these past 5 years.

I sense Trunks rush out of the room, probably to call the doctor or to get some potent medicine to knock me out of my misery. Whichever it is, I never find out.

The carpet changes into a hard, cold floor, and my migraine vanishes, replaced by a nausea that I know I've only ever wanted to experience once in my life, but I guess now I'll have to go through it twice.

"It's happening again," I whisper, opening my eyes to my mom and Bulla's voices.

It's a memory no girl can forget.

I'm about to go on my first date, and Mom and Bulla can't wait to dress me up.

. + . + . + + .


	9. A Date? With Who?

**...**

 **CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 **.+.+.+.+.**

An assortment of outfits protected by plastic takes up half my bed. A mountain of new shoes takes up the other half. With her shellac manicured index finger, Bulla orchestrates a little fashion show in my bedroom, using me as her model.

She waves her finger in a circle and I twirl. An undercurrent of wind lifts my dress slightly and my chunky black heels clonk against the floor. Mama applauds like she has with every outfit I've tried on. Bulla disapproves of the outfit with the flick of her finger. " _Ugh, no_. _Next."_

I go through this humiliating ordeal at least a dozen more times before something important occurs to me.

"Um, who exactly am I going on a date with?" I ask, stopping mid twirl. Whoever he is, I don't see the point in dressing up for him.

"Are you joking?" Bulla scoffs. She gives me the signal that the dress I've tried on isn't a winner.

Mama unzips me, and the dress swiftly falls off my body.

I cross my arms the way Papa does when he's struggling to figure out a difficult problem. Hmm, just who is my mysterious date? My eyes sparkle and I suck in a hopeful breath." Is it Uub?!" _my future sexy doctor?_

"Pan, stop it," Mama growls, using her _you're being rude_ tone, which I haven't heard since I was, like, ten. She removes the plastic of the last outfit and hands it to me.

"I was just asking!" I cry out defensively. " It's my date. I should know who I'm going out with!"

"Huh, I didn't know so many boys asked you out on dates. Can't be bothered to remember ONE guy's name?" Bulla distastefully looks at me like I've been hiding juicy secrets from her.

"No…No one ever asks me out." I shift uncomfortably. I hate to admit it, but I'm as desirable as sugar-free cake. " I've been under a lot of stress lately, with the graduation and all…I guess I forgot."

Bulla gives me an odd look.

" Honey, your graduation was months ago, are you feeling alright?" Mama touches my forehead, checking for a fever.

 _For a flashback, this feels awfully real._

"I was only kidding. Of course I know who I'm going out with. I'm not _that_ dumb." I hastily put on the last dress. It's a silky blue thing that hugs my chest and waist. There's more enthusiasm in my twirl, which is enough to convince Bulla and Mama that this dress is the one.

 **.+.+.+.+.**


	10. Going Away Present

...

 **CHAPTER 10**

 _My sister's cat is grossing me out. She's been licking her butt 10 minutes straight. Eww now she's licking her toes and I accidentally made eye contact with her. I hope she doesn't decide I need a bath next. If she licks me I'm going to scream 0_0 #catownerproblems_

 _Enjoy the chapterr!_

* * *

With the push of a button Bulla encapsulates all the dresses, and they're no longer cluttering my bed. She does the same thing with the shoes. Mama excuses herself to finish a project she'd started in the kitchen, leaving us alone.

"You sure you don't want me to do your hair and makeup?" Bulla asks. She glances at her salmon pink watch. "I can probably squeeze in time to fix your nails, too."

"What's wrong with my nails?" I ask, knowing full well that I don't have nails. I chew mine off, which really gets under Bulla's skin.

She rolls her eyes." At least brush your hair and put on some lipstick before going out. Capsule Corp has an image to protect you know."

My eyebrows pinch together and an uncomfortable feeling settles into my stomach. Since when does Capsule Corp's image have anything to do with me?

Bulla kneels, reaches under my bed, and pulls out a box she's hidden that can only contain a pair of shoes ( There's no chance she would ever let me wear my worn out everyday shoes on my first date). The box is wrapped in high quality wrapping paper, tied expertly with a silver ribbon.

"What's this _?" Did I forget my birthday?_

"It's your going away present!" Bulla squeals. She smiles and jumps like an excited little girl." I know we're going to be roommates and I don't **have** to get you a present, but I'm your best friend…this is your first date. . . and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help a little?"

I try to match Bulla's excitement, but I have no clue what's going on.

Where are Bulla and I 'going away' to?

"Wish I could stay but I have to go home and finish packing. Tell me all the details about the date tomorrow." She opens my window, then turns to wink at me." Be nice to my brother. He's been looking forward to this date for a long time." She flies out my window, then blasts off at full speed once she's above the apartment complex.

My hands go numb and the box falls to the floor.

My first date is with Trunks.

After lying to me about Fable being my kid, he's the LAST person I want to see, let alone go on a date with.

"Ugh, why does it have to be him!"

* * *

 **NR:** _Thanks! Happy New Year!_

 _ **. + . + . + . + .**_


	11. First Date Part 1

Trunks has a stupid grin on his face when he arrives to pick me up.

"Ready for our date?" he asks, holding out his hand while my parents literally shove me out the front door. I told them I'd rather go on a date with the smelly old guy upstairs than go out with Trunks. To that, my father cheerfully replied _," The smelly old guy upstairs didn't save your life, honey. Trunks did."_ I took a breath, ready to argue, but Papa already had his strong hands on my shoulders _." Videl, get the door! Hurry!"_

Trunks smoothly catches me by the hand like a prince out of a fairytale. Had he known I wasn't going to leave my apartment without putting up a fight? I get the feeling that he came prepared to carry me if that's what it took.

"You kids have fun!" Mama rushes, slamming the door and turning every lock so I can't get back in.

Trunks' smile reaches his baby blue eyes. I don't want to go on a date with him. How can he be so happy about it?

"You should wear dresses more often. You look beautiful."

I look down at my red dress. It's very simple compared to the other small revealing outfits Bulla had me try on. It doesn't have sleeves, it covers my chest, and the end of the dress reaches my knees. It's the type of dress that will fly up if there's a big rush of wind, so I have to be careful. Oh, and there's a silky black belt embedded into the dress that screams _," This is where her waist is!"_

" _I didn't dress up for you! Bulla made me wear this!"_ I want to scream.

Instead, my face goes hot and all I can do is smile at the floor as I say," Thanks. You look good, too."

What?! What is wrong with me? Did I really just say that? Nooooooo!

"Instead of seeing a movie I thought we could check out the new aquarium that just opened up. Sound good?"

"Okay," I mumble.

 **.+.+.+.+.**

When we arrive at the aquarium, Trunks purchases a light blue hat and sweater from the gift shop. He puts on the hat, then ties the sweater around his hips.

"How do I look?" he asks.

" You look like a dork," I reply, my brows rising in concern. I wasn't lying earlier, Trunks did look good. Probably with Bulla's help, he managed to pull off a sexy-casual type of look with his soft, grey V-neck shirt, denim jeans, and the subtle smell of after shave. . . a big change from his usual nerdy business suits and good boy vests. "Why are you trying to look like a tourist? If Bulla were here, she'd point out you don't go with my outfit."

Trunks stares down at me, his smile still in place. Still, I can tell he's slightly annoyed.

"Did you forget who I am? The people will eat me alive if they see that the richest, handsomest guy in the world is here. I also have to think about protecting your privacy." Trunks adjusts his hat so the brim hides at least half of his face." Don't worry, I'll take this stuff off when we go out for dinner. If it really embarrasses you, I can walk a few feet behind you if you want."

Wow, did I hit a nerve when I called him a dork? Who knew he could be so sensitive about his looks.

"Be honest. You're embarrassed to be seen with me in public."

"No, Pan, that's not—"

I playfully stick out my tongue." Ha, just kidding! Wear whatever you want. I don't care about clothes."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Trunks rummages through his plastic bag and pulls out a big pair of glasses shaped like a fish, and a blue hat that matches his. To my surprise, he gives them to me. "Here, put these on so everyone knows we're a couple."

 **. +.+.+.+.**

We explore the aquarium in silence. There are other people visiting the aquarium, but they pay no attention to us. Still, any one of them could be a gossip journalist in disguise, tailing Trunks and waiting for the perfect moment to capture a photo of us on our date.

We stop in front of the tank containing live sharks.

I frown. Did the media in the future know about Fable and me? Or were we just Trunks' secret family, hidden away on top of a mountain far from Capsule Corporation?

Trunks lightly squeezes my hand, turning my attention away from the shark.

"Did you know that a great white shark has about 300 teeth?"

It's hard trying to hate this Trunks, the one that I'm sharing my first date with, the one that hasn't done anything wrong. . .yet.

"No, I didn't know that," I smile. "That's really cool. Do you like sharks, Trunks?"

Trunks shrugs." They're okay. I learned about them back in elementary school."

As he leads me through the aquarium, I get the feeling that Trunks may have stayed up late last night studying fun facts about fish. He lists off their scientific names, where they live in the ocean, what they eat, their lifespan, etc.

"Some jellyfish can clone themselves," he mentions as we pass a painting of a jellyfish on the wall. I pretend to be interested, but I'm painfully aware that Trunks refuses to let go of my hand for longer than a minute.

Somehow, I pry my hand from his grip and rub my palms on my dress, pretending to dry them from sweat.

"Oh, what's that thing called?" I shout, pointing with one finger and racing ahead of him before he can hold my hand again. Trunks is usually so sarcastic and cold to me. Why is he suddenly acting like he can't stand to be away from me?

"That's a rock, Pan."

I lean forward and link my fingers behind my back – a pose I've seen many of the cute girls at my high school use – and laugh." Oh, you're right. It is a rock. You're, like, super smart. I can totally see why Bulma wants you to be CEO someday."

"Right. " Trunks studies me for a second, his smile gone. " We should leave now if we want to make it to our dinner reservation. The limo is waiting for us out front." He swiftly walks ahead, not looking back to see if I'm following him. For a second, I get the awful idea to run away from this date.

This could be my only chance to change our future together if I run out of his life right now….

With a heavy sigh, I follow Trunks, walking as fast as my new heels will allow.


	12. First Date Part 2

**According to my document, I've spent 633 minutes editing this chapter.**

* * *

Trunks sits far away from me in the backseat of the limo. His whole body seems tense, especially his jaw, as he stares out his window. He's angry, or most likely disappointed, with how our date is going. It doesn't take a genius to know that our date is a complete failure. The silence between us drags on. My ego bristles at the thought of Trunks ending the date prematurely.

 _"Be nice to him. My brother has been looking forward to this date for a long time."_ Bulla's words from earlier echo.

I unclench my left fist and slowly move my hand across the leather seat. My heartbeat quickens. His right hand is just out of my reach, so I slowly retract. Trunks senses the movement.

"How… how was my graduation?" I blurt out nervously, pulling my hand back one second after Trunks turns away from the window. My ears are ringing and sweat collects beneath my armpits. I've never been the one to initiate contact with Trunks first, it's terrifying! How does he seem to do it so easily?

Trunks arches his brow, no doubt noticing my aborted attempt to hold his hand." I don't know. You told me not to go to your graduation, remember?"

I let out a nervous laugh. " Oh, right! Yep, I did say that. Sorry. . . I just thought that maybe you'd come anyway since your sister was graduating too. Did Bulma record the whole thing? I'd love to have a copy!"

Unless I have another PTSD flashback, I'm probably never going to remember my graduation, the most important day of my teenage life.

"I heard you fell off the stage when they handed out your diploma," Trunks smirks.

I gasp." Are you serious?"

Well, maybe it's a good thing I can't remember my graduation.

Trunks slides across the seat so quickly I don't have time to pull back or think of turning away. His blue, humorless eyes entrap me. All I can see is him. I lick my lips, preparing myself for his advances. He makes no attempt to kiss me, though. After a few heart pounding moments, Trunks presses the back of his hand against my forehead.

"You don't have a fever," Trunks mutters, sounding disappointed. "There's something off about you lately, Pan. I can't figure out what it is."

Once again, uncertainty washes over me. Dr. Uub said I was just having vivid flashbacks caused by my PTSD, and husband-Trunks insisted that time travel was impossible without a time machine. . . but, I'm not so sure. If I told the Trunks in front of me that we marry in the future and he has an affair with his best friend's girlfriend, would he believe me?

"My memory has been a little foggy lately," I admit. If I told Trunks the truth, my flashback would end, and I'd find myself back at home trying to deal with a reality I'm not ready to confront just yet.

Trunks studies me. Maybe he knows that I'm hiding something, or maybe he's finally noticed that we're alone in the backseat, and our lips are within inches of touching. I close my eyes and angle my chin, encouraging him to make the first move. We both know I don't have the guts to do it.

"You're different," Trunks whispers, stroking my cheek. I can't stop myself from leaning into his touch." But in a good way."

He kisses me so intensely that I fall back onto the seat with him on top of me.

Our tongues clash together, and I bunch my fingers into the soft cotton of his shirt, eliciting a soft moan from him. He lowers more of his body onto me, knowing that I can take his weight, and needing to feel the pressure of my body against his. My thighs quiver, and I know that soon kissing won't be enough to satisfy me.

"Do you want me to stop?" Trunks asks when I break apart from our kissing long enough to catch my breath. We both know we should stop before our hormones take over. I shake my head at the offer and allow my hands to explore the sculpted abs beneath his shirt.

"I thought you hated me," Trunks says, kissing me on the lips, then breaking away to leave small, wet kisses along my neck. I growl, wishing I had picked the dress with a lower neckline.

"I do hate you," I reply, kissing him below the ear." You're spoiled. Arrogant. Selfish. Perfect."

"You complain a lot, and you're stubborn," Trunks retorts, resting his hand on my waist, not daring to go any lower. If I want things to go further between us, I'll have to be the one to guide him.

"I'm easy, too," I sigh, adding that to his short list of faults.

That dampens the mood. Trunks pulls away from me and sits up. " You're not easy. I'm the one who was being too aggressive."

I sit up and lean my head on his shoulder. Now I'm the one who can't stand to be separated from him. " I didn't try to stop you." My voice sounds so weak and small that I almost don't recognize it.

Trunks gulps and clears his throat, before asking." How many guys have you…?"

He leaves the question hanging but I know what he's trying to figure out. How many guys have I had sex with? How many guys have I kissed? How many guys have I dated or loved? I don't want to admit that his years of bullying and pranks have worked, that no guy has found me desirable, so I don't answer.

"Sir, we've arrived," The limo driver announces through a crack in the window. There's a large, dark window separating us from the front seat of the limo. My entire body burns red, suddenly realizing that we weren't as alone as I thought. We were too busy making out to notice that the limo stopped. How much of our make out session had the driver uncomfortably witnessed?

"Thanks. Feel free to enjoy a smoke break while we're gone. This might take a while," Trunks responds in a composed voice. The neckline of his shirt is stretched out, there's a few small scratch marks on his arms and face ( I don't remember scratching him), and his cheeks have a rosy glow to them. Only the driver and I can see that Trunks is not as composed as he sounds.

The driver laughs." Whatever you say, sir."

The black window rows up. The limo's engine shuts off, and I listen to the driver exit the vehicle. Trunks stares at me with hooded eyes, hoping that I'll be the one to pick up where we left off. It's better not to complicate our relationship any further, so I reluctantly pull away.

I make an effort to smooth out my hair and dress. If Trunks looks like he got attacked by a pack of rabid fangirls, then I could only imagine how I must look.

"Why are we at the mall?" I ask, finally looking out the window. It's a Friday night and the parking lot is packed with cars and people. Shopping on the first date is like paradise to some girls, but not to me. " I thought we were going out to dinner!"

My stomach growls, as if to say," _Yeah, what the hell!"_

Trunks quickly puts on his hat and gets out of the limo. I stubbornly cross my arms, making no attempt to get out and join him. If he has some important shopping to do, then I'll wait for him right here.

Trunks opens the door, and I open my mouth to protest.

"I want to buy you some new shoes," Trunks quickly explains." I can tell those shoes are uncomfortable since you were limping a little at the aquarium. I don't want to be known as that asshole guy who dragged his girlfriend all over West City on blistered feet. Please, let me do this one thing for you. "Trunks offers his hand and smiles." For my reputation's sake?"

It's impossible to resist Trunks' charm.

I uncross my arms, put on the matching hat, and allow Trunks to help me out of the limo. To my surprise there are four body guards waiting outside the limo with him.

"To keep the crowds away," Trunks explains, releasing my hand and shutting the door behind me." It would look suspicious if I charged my ki and blew away every journalist, businessman, or desperate woman that got too close. The bodyguards were my mother's idea."

I nod to show that I understand.

Trunks juts out his elbow." Shall we head to the shoe store at the Northern entrance _, Mrs. Briefs_?"

I roll my eyes, feeling so sorry for the bodyguards that have to endure listening to his corny pickup lines, which somehow work on me." It's going to take a lot more than a pair of new shoes for me to agree to become _Mrs. Briefs_." I link my arm with his and lean my face against his strong upper arm as we walk to the mall.

"I knew you weren't easy," He playfully whispers.

 **. + . + . + . + .**

It's madness. Women all around us are screaming for Trunks' attention while other people silently record him on their cellphones. Our hats were useless disguising us. Maybe it was the bodyguards that gave him away. Whatever it was, everyone recognized Trunks a few seconds after stepping into the mall.

"Trunks, is that your girlfriend?" Some woman shrieks, attempting to break through the bodyguards and get to Trunks.

"I want to have your babies!" Another woman screams from further away.

"I love youuuu!"

A teenager manages to dodge through the bodyguards and charges after Trunks, her eyes and hands dead set on his hair. One of the bodyguards tackle into her before she can get the chance to touch her dreamy idol. The rest of the crowd takes a cautious step back after seeing the girl get tackled.

Trunks carries on as if the crowd wasn't there. He thanks the shoe salesman for retrieving the shoes in my size from the back, then gently begins to take off the shoes Bulla had bought for me. The crowd gets louder, envious of my position.

I jerk my foot away. "You don't have to do that. I know how to take off my own shoes, just give me a minute."

"I'll do it." Trunks says. He looks so focused, I know it's best not to argue. Besides, the sooner I put on the shoes the sooner we'll get to leave.

Trunks doesn't simply slip the shoe on my foot like I thought he would. Instead, he rubs his thumb in circles above my ankle, then glides his hand down my heel to my big toe. I lower my head to hide my face, thankful to have the hat from the aquarium. I seriously hope Trunks isn't getting some sexual thrill off touching my feet. People are recording us! My parents shouldn't have to see this!

"You have soft skin," Trunks remarks, finally taking out the simple – but comfortable - black shoe from its box and putting it on my foot.

"Um, thanks."

"Are you sure you don't want something better?" He raises his eyebrows.

I sigh." Expensive isn't always better. I'm fine with these, thank you."

Trunks has me stand up and try out the new shoes before buying them. The crowd follows us out of the store and we attract more attention as we walk back through the mall. Trunks possessively puts his arm around me, and the "Is she your girlfriend?" questions stop.

"How's your feet?" Trunks asks when we get into the limo.

Wearing comfortable shoes feels a hell of a lot better than those demon shoes Bulla made me wear. I don't care if high heel shoes make a woman's butt look good, they're not for me.

"My feet feel so much better. Thanks. I promise I'll pay you back."

Trunks squeezes my hand and leans in to whisper." If you want to pay me back. . . say yes to a second date with me."

I've felt nervous and uneasy since going into the mall. So long as Trunks is the CEO of Capsule Corporation, our dates will probably always be chaotic. Just like our future.

I force a smile." We haven't finished our first date yet. Let's see how dinner goes, then maybe I'll say yes."

"Put your head on my shoulder."

I raise an eyebrow. " Why?"

He scoots closer to me ( if that's even possible), and taps his shoulder," You look tired. It's alright. Put your head on my shoulder."

"Um, okay?" I hesitantly do as he asks.

He kisses the top of my head, then leans his cheek on me, hugging me close to him by my shoulder. We used to cuddle like this when I was younger, back when our love was familial.

"I forgive you for bullying me and for being a jerk in the past," I tell him, closing my eyes, feeling at peace with our relationship for the first time in years. "I just wanted you to know that."

He kisses my head again

 **. + . + . + . + .**

I stand awkwardly in the hotel lobby while waiting for Trunks to finish talking with the restaurant manager. Instead of fangirls, we now have to deal with the curious gazes of men in expensive black business suits. Trunks is a big deal in the business industry, and even I can tell by the buzzing tone of their voices that they can't wait to approach him and pitch business deals and partnerships, or whatever it is they do.

Trunks and the manager laugh, shaking hands as they agree upon a solution. The manager contacts the girl sitting behind the desk with his ear piece, and Trunks lightly jogs back to me.

"Should we go somewhere else to have dinner?" I ask." We don't have to eat anything fancy. We can order burgers at a drive thru window. It's always hilarious seeing the worker's faces when I order 200 fries and burgers."

"That's not necessary. We'll eat here. Follow me," Trunks takes my hand and we jog across the lobby and down the hall to the elevators. Trunks guides me into the elevator, pushing the button for the top floor. The elevator doors close, humming as it slowly ascends.

Trunks leans into one of the corners and lets out a loud, relieved sigh. " Whoa, for a second I thought I was going to have to work on my date. I'm so glad to be out of there. If I had known there was going to be a huge business seminar this weekend I never would have made the dinner reservation. I'm so sorry about that, Pan."

"Hey, it's not a problem. Really." I lean against the wall next to him. " So…what's the plan now? Is there another restaurant on the top floor or something?"

Trunks looks at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask.

He continues to beam at me, proud of whatever solution he and the manager came to in the lobby.

I roll my eyes." If this is some ploy to get me into bed with you It's not going to work. There's zero chance of that happening now, Briefs. You should've made your move in the limo when I was all hot and ready."

"Maybe you'll feel differently after you eat," He purrs in my ear, causing my flesh to prickle.

The top floor turns out to be the roof. I don't know how they managed to do it so quickly, but our table has already been set up with silverware and a red tablecloth. Our glasses are filled with ice water. An older woman beautifully plays her cello not far from our table, but she's so lost in her music I don't think she's aware any of us are here. The railings of the roof are decorated with hanging lights, and our server has just finished lighting the candle on our table when we step off the elevator.

"Is it too much?" Trunks asks while studying my expression. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a nervous laugh." I actually flew a piano up here the first time, but Bulla said that was too much. I guess I should've asked what type of music you like before hiring the cellist. I could've gotten any band to play for us. Ah, dammit. I should've asked you first –"

I fly off the ground a little and throw my arms around his neck. " It's perfect. I'm serious, Trunks. I wasn't expecting this at all. No guy has ever been this nice to me before."

This time, it's Trunks' turn to blush.

Trunks pulls out my chair for me. I smile my thanks, smooth down my dress, and carefully lower my bottom onto the chair. The old Trunks undoubtedly would've pulled the chair out from under me at the last second, but it's clear he's not like that anymore. The waiter pulls out Trunks' chair, then says." Your appetizers will be here shortly." He bows, then takes a few steps back, joining the cellist's side, ready to fill our water glasses if needed.

I raise my glass." Here's to our first date!"

Trunks raises his glass." To our first date!" He agrees, tapping his glass against mine. A different waiter appears to serve us our appetizers: cheesebread , hummus, and exotic dishes topped with parsley. There's enough food to feed at least twenty people, but Trunks and I are so hungry we finish the appetizers in under ten minutes. It's nice having privacy on the roof. We don't have to hold back and eat like regular people.

Trunks clears his throat." So, Bulla says you guys are moving into your new place tomorrow…."

New place? Oh, right. I'm studying abroad, and Bulla is going to be my roommate, just like we've always dreamed. I vigorously nod my head." Yep, we're moving in together. I can't wait! " I take another sip of my water, hoping he won't ask more questions.

" You think you'll miss me?"

"The whole point of moving was to get away from you," I respond.

Trunks tips his head back and laughs. " Aw, c'mon. My pranks couldn't have been that bad."

"You stuffed a pair of giant panties in my sweater, made my parents think I was obsessed with you, scared away the first guy who liked me from asking me out, and I'm pretty sure you're the reason I've started getting grey hairs!" The list of embarrassing, childish things Trunks has done to me could fill at least three pages. He's the reason I'll probably need therapy in a few years.

"You said you forgive me," Trunks pouts, sounding younger.

"I do forgive you, it's just. . ."

How do I explain to him that I'm holding a grudge over mistakes he hasn't committed yet?

Four waiters arrive with our main dishes. Normal people wouldn't be able to finish that much food in one meal, but Trunks and I aren't normal. We'll probably have the plates licked clean within twenty minutes.

Trunks politely waits for me to take the first bite.

Delicious flavors assault my tongue all at once." Oh my god, this is so good!" I moan, taking another bite. Trunks' shoulders tremble as he laughs. Being rich, he's probably used to eating tasty foods all the time. Still, I scoop up my food with a spoon and hold it out to him." You've got to try this!"

Without hesitation, Trunks leans in and licks the food off the spoon. There's confidence and happiness shining brightly in his eyes. He loves me. He's always loved me, and just being together is enough to make him happy.

If only my feelings were as simple as his.

. . . . . .

…..

…

After dinner, Trunks suggests we fly to another country, one near the ocean, and share a refreshing evening walk together.

"It won't be crazy like it was at the mall. The people there won't recognize me, and we won't have to wear those stupid hats." He links his fingers with mine, slowing his pace so it'll take longer for us to reach the limo. He knows our time together is almost over. He will be flooded with paperwork and business meetings tomorrow, and I still have to pack up what's left in my bedroom. I wonder if he'll find the time to make it to the going away party Bulma has been planning for Bulla and me?

"I want to go home now," I say softly, squeezing his hand to let him know that this is painful for me, too.

Trunks accepts my answer with a solemn nod.

We sit close together in peaceful silence during the ride back to my home. There's nothing left to be said between us. Our timing sucks, but we've finally expressed our true feelings for each other. All we can do now is wait.

Wait, and wonder, " _What happens next?"_

 ** _. + . + . + . + ._**

The limo comes to a smooth stop in front of my apartment building. Neither Trunks or I attempt to get out. We're not ready for our date to end.

"You could just stay here," Trunks says, referring to my moving away tomorrow and studying abroad plans.

He's right. I could stay. He's not the same Trunks I had to deal with in high school anymore. But…

What about Bulla? She's so excited for us to become roommates. We pinkie swore a long time ago that we'd never let a boy come between us. Abandoning our plans just to have a more convenient relationship with her brother isn't something a best friend should do.

There's also the matter of Valese and Fable to think about. . .

"How do you feel about Valese?" I ask in a rush, startling us both.

Trunks blinks dumbly at me for a minute.

" Who…? Oh, you're talking about Goten's girlfriend, right?"

He stutters and fidgets uncomfortably in his seat.

" I don't really know her. She's seems kind of air-headed and weird to me." Trunks coughs, then scratches the back of his neck." Goten seems to be in love with her, so don't tell him I said that. Why did you bring up Valese all of a sudden?"

I shake my head and force a smile on my face." No reason."

I quickly jump out of the limo. Trunks has just cracked his door open when I shout," You don't have to walk me to my door! Thanks for dinner, I had a lot of fun! See you tomorrow!"

Trunks says something, but his voice doesn't reach my ears.

My arms glue themselves to my sides as I fly over the stairs at maximum speed. The front door isn't locked. In my current mood, I probably would've walked right through it, leaving behind my body's outline in the metal.

My legs wobble, allowing me to reach as far as the foot of my bed before giving out. On the hard floor near my feet my cell phone vibrates. It could be Bulla calling me, dying to know how my first date went….or it could be Trunks calling, wanting to ask in a deep, serious voice," _How did you find out?"_

Frustrated tears and sobs escape from me, and I kick my phone underneath my bed.

I'm allowed fifteen minutes to cry my heart out in private before two concerned, gentle knocks come from my door.

"Just a minute," I croak, wiping away my tears only to have fresh new ones stain my cheeks. I'm a complete mess. There's nothing I can do about it except cry it out. "Come in."

My body automatically turns away from my visitor. A part of me is afraid it will be _him._ My anxiety doesn't get the chance to build up since my visitor speaks.

"We need to have a talk, Pan." My father says, sitting down on my bed. He's alone. Somehow, my sobs didn't wake up my mother. I can sense her resting peacefully in their bedroom.

"Mama already had that talk with me," I joke, inhaling deeply to keep myself from whimpering. Hopefully he'll see that I'm not in the mood to talk about what happened and leave.

Papa doesn't apologize for pushing me to go out with Trunks. He doesn't demand to know what happened. He doesn't promise to beat Trunks to death. He doesn't even try to comfort me.

No, of course not.

Relationships and boys are Mama's department, not his. If there's a boy that needs to be beaten then it's Mama, his first love, who gives the command, not his irrational daughter.

My curiosity is enough to keep the tears away. I turn to face him.

Papa has his hands clasped together. His jaw is clenched, and he's staring straight at me with his similar dark eyes. Yes, whatever he wants to talk to about is much more important than the embarrassing sex talk Mama had with me years ago.

"What is it?" I ask, weary of my father.

Papa inhales through his nose and his chest rises. Whatever it is he needs to talk about it isn't going to be easy for him. Perhaps he sends the message to me mentally, or maybe an unspoken understanding passes between us...

 _Your mother must never know this._

I nod.

Papa parts his lips. For a few seconds, no words come out, then he speaks.

"I need to talk to you about your great-grandfather, Bardock," Papa's face darkens," and the gift he has passed down to you.. . to _both_ of you."

My head snaps toward the empty space to my right, sensing him one second before he appears via instant transmission…it's my Unlce Goten. He looks pale and exhausted like he hasn't slept for days.

"This really sucks, Pan," Goten says, the corners of his lips twitching like he's trying very hard to smile, when really he sounds like a man who's lost everything.


	13. Bardock's Gift

My attention flickers over to Goten while my father explains the history of Bardock, the Saiyan who possessed the ability to see into the future. Goten is sitting on the floor beside me, his back pressed up against my mattress. Every few minutes he'll sigh, or drop his face into his hands as if thinking with despair," _This can't be happening."_

If either of us had a choice… we wouldn't have accepted our great-grandfather's little _gift._

"….In the end, none of the Saiyans on planet Vegetasei believed Bardock's vision was real. He faced Frieza's army alone, and was the first to perish," Papa finishes. He's quiet for a few minutes, allowing us enough time to absorb the story before dropping the bomb." Like the both of you, I have inherited Bardock's ability to see into the future. I had my first psychic experience in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when I was only twelve."

Papa's face softens as he remembers his experience.

 **. +.+.+.+.**

He was training with Grandpa Goku, preparing for the monstrous androids Future Trunks had forewarned them about. They were seven months into training when it happened. Goku had been a little too fierce during training, and unexpectedly delivered a knock-out blow to my father's head. It felt like being hit by a train. If Papa had been a normal human, his head would've disconnected from his neck and exploded like a watermelon…that's how strong Grandpa Goku was.

My father dropped from the sky like a rock. He knew he'd be unconscious once he hit the ground, but halfway through the fall everything around him began to change. The white tiled floor started to move like gentle ocean waves, then completely dissolved, changing itself into dirt. Papa heard a school bell chime in the distance and felt the humming of voices in his ears. There was laughter and shouting. The wind picked up, pushing against his hair and skin, carrying with it the scent of freshly cut grass. The pain in his head was still there, but it had lessened greatly.

By the time Papa's knees hit the dirt, nothing about the hyperbolic time chamber remained. Goku's presence was gone as well. Within just a few seconds, Papa's psychic abilities had thrown him six years into the future, right in the middle of an important high school baseball game.

"Quit daydreaming out there!" The coach harshly shouted from the sidelines, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice." Get up, get up! Hurry! My grandmother can move faster than you—and she's dead!"

People watching the game were all shouting at him in harsh voices. For whatever reason, it was important that he get up quickly and throw the damn ball.

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Papa scrambled to his feet. His arms and legs were much longer than he was used to. If it weren't for the people screaming his name, he would've thought he was in someone else's body. With everyone shouting at him there wasn't enough time to stand idly or freak out over what just happened. He found the baseball sitting in the grass just by his feet and hurriedly bent over to pick it up. It felt small in his large hands. No doubt the ball was the cause of the little, annoying bump on his head. He uncertainly raised the ball in the air. What did they want him to do with it exactly? Was he supposed to give it to someone?

The coach and his teammates' faces had turned red from shouting so much. He sensed they were on the verge of abandoning the game and would settle for beating him up if he didn't act soon. His body felt uncomfortably weak. He was nowhere near as strong as he had been in the hyperbolic time chamber. The thought of facing a swarm of angry humans was intimidating in his current state.

A shorter, heavier, teenage boy smelling like sweat ran past second base." I'm so sorry, Gohan! I didn't mean to hit you in the head! You're usually on top of your game and, well, please forgive me!" The teenager panted and wheezed as he pushed his legs to go faster. He'd seen a once in a lifetime opportunity for a home run and was taking it. He looked over his shoulder with wide, disbelieving eyes after passing third base.

Other players eager to win the game rushed in on my father. All eyes were locked on the ball. Papa had no idea where he was or why he was suddenly taller and playing baseball. Panicked, he threw the ball to the pitcher a handful of seconds before the apologetic teenager slid into completing his home run.

"Out!" It was declared.

The crowd went silent, then erupted into enthusiastic cheers.

Whatever. Papa had thrown the ball like they wanted. He spun around and started to walk further out the field. He had no idea why he grew so tall, but he knew he needed to get back to the hyperbolic time chamber and resume training. He'd have to tell Kami that the chamber had a bizarre hole that dropped him in a baseball game. . . that would definitely need to be fixed. His mother had mentioned growth spurts to him before. Was a sudden growth spurt the reason for his longer limbs and taller height?

His teammates tackled into him while he was lost in his thoughts.

"Great job, nerd!"

Someone poured a bucket of water on his face, nearly drowning him.

"It was so awesome when that ball hit you in the head…. thought you died, man!"

"Gohan… Gohan…Gohan. . ." Someone started to chant, encouraging the other teammates to join. The coach helped him to his feet with proud tears in his eyes. Papa's teammates jumped and hugged him. He'd helped his team win, and they were very grateful.

"Um, I have to go somewhere now…." Papa mumbled, unable to squeeze through his tight circle of teammates, whom he'd never met before but somehow, they knew his name. They parted down the middle, making a pathway for two girls who'd come to congratulate him.

One girl had short blond hair and a bright smile. Papa trusted her right away. The other girl was short with pigtails, and had scowling blue eyes….Papa was instantly scared of her.

"Ooh, way to go Gohan," The blond congratulated in a mischievous voice." You looked so cool playing today." She nudged her friend in the side." Didn't he, Videl?"

"I guess he looked a little cool," my mother mumbled.

A large, muscular boy with blond hair and wearing a matching baseball uniform, trapped Papa in a headlock and roughly rubbed the top of his head. Papa sensed no malicious intent, so he didn't fight back." You think THIS GUY is cool? Pfft. He's a total spaz. Didn't you see him zone out because of a butterfly? That's the real reason the ball bounced off his head like that!"

Videl narrowed her eyes." Gohan has good reflexes, even when he's not paying attention. I think he let the ball hit him on purpose."

For some reason, Papa's cheeks turned red and he started to sweat. She was good at making him feel uncomfortable. He only ever felt that way when his mother was disappointed in him for not finishing his studies for the day. It was bizarre that such a short girl could have that same affect on him.

"I don't know. . . " my mother's best friend playfully responded." It looked to me like he was staring at Videl. He's been staring at Videl a lot lately."

"I've noticed that too," the bigger guy growled, his headlock tightening for a second before releasing him.

These people talked comfortably about Papa as if they knew each other. It was almost as if they were friends, but Papa had never met them before in his entire life! They certainly seemed nice enough and Papa welcomed the idea of having non-fighter friends…but there was definitely no time in his schedule to make friends while preparing for the fight with the androids and Cell. It was a lot of stuff for a boy his age to deal with .

"I've gotta go home!" He declared, running out of sight before blasting off into the sky. Once at home, he was shocked to discover that a smaller version of Goku was waiting impatiently for him to return home. He woke up in a sweat in the hyperbolic time chamber after the boy called him," Big brother."

Papa dismissed these experiences as dreams. He never mentioned his dreams to Goku, and after spending hours of rigorous, strict training everyday….he welcomed them. He enjoyed those times when he could escape and be a carefree high school student, or a fun older brother. Mostly, he enjoyed spending time with Videl. . . the girl who made him uncomfortable, but in an in-explainable good way.

Papa started to notice there were days missing in his memory after returning to the hyperbolic time chamber one morning. He would go to sleep, have one of those "dreams", then wake up in bed five days later with no memory of what happened in between. He thought that maybe he was training so hard he couldn't keep his days straight. His muscles moved on their own sometimes, remembering the training he'd forgotten. Just as long as he wasn't getting weak, that's all that mattered.

One afternoon, Grandpa Goku and Papa were stretching, preparing to train and spar until their stomachs told them it was time for dinner, when Grandpapa offhandedly said," Did I ever tell you I met my father once in a strange dream on Namek, when I was fighting Frieza? It happened so quickly I thought I made it up." Goku alternated between touching his toes with his opposite hands." He really helped me see how important it was I beat Frieza no matter what it took, and I think I helped him too in some way. Maybe you should try meeting him sometime."

 **. +.+.+.+.**

Papa's brows pinch together, and his frown deepens. Goten and I lean in closer, hanging onto his every word.

" Unlike Bardock, we can do more than just _see_ into the future. We can actively interact in the future and change it if we desire. That's not exactly the case for going into the past - "

"We can go into the past?" Goten shouts, jumping to his feet. There's hope and determination in his eyes. If there's a chance he can change what's already happened, then he'll take it." How did you go to the past? You need to show me how you did it right now!"

Papa's lips set into a straight line. He doesn't have good news to give to his little brother." Going into the past requires meditation. It's an easy thing to do. However, you won't have a body. You'll be like a floating spirit. You can watch the past unfold, but you can't actively change it. Bardock was a dying man when my father went into the past….they were only able to interact because Bardock already had one foot in the Otherworld. Goten, I'm sorry, but there's no way you can change what has happened."

"Dammit!" Goten punches the wall." This really sucks! What's the point of seeing into the future if I can't do anything to change it?" Goten punches my wall again. Instead of leaving a dent, he leaves behind a giant hole.

"Goten, calm down," Papa says.

Goten whirls on his brother. Both of his fists are clenched." How the hell can you expect me to calm down? Do you know what I've experienced? My girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend! Now she's pregnant, and I don't know if the baby is mine!" His eyes widen as if remembering that I'm in the room. He lowers his voice and his tone sounds more apologetic." Valese seemed like a pure, sweet girl….don't worry Pan, I'm sure Trunks must've been seduced. He only cares about you. I don't know why or how this happened."

I smile sadly at my uncle. Trunks has committed the ultimate betrayal, yet Goten can't help but stick up for him. A part of me wants to tell Goten about the little girl that Valese is carrying, who is currently no larger than a raspberry. Fable had Valese's brown hair and big eyes, but her intelligence and mannerisms were identical to Trunks'. If I offer this information to my uncle, will it comfort him knowing that he's not the father, or will it further devastate him?

"How far did you travel?" I ask.

Goten shakes his head like he doesn't really want to talk about it." I'm not sure. I awoke to a part in time where Valese was seven months pregnant. I was so happy and excited for the baby to be born. On the day that Valese went into labor, Trunks pulled me aside and explained that the baby might be his. When I came back to the present, I thought that maybe it had all just been a bad dream, but… Valese told me she was pregnant today ,and I just knew that my experience wasn't a dream. I went to Gohan for advice and, well, here we are. "

My chest tightens at the revelation that Valese is pregnant. Of course deep down I already knew, but a small part of me still hoped that I was wrong, that Trunks hadn't already made the same mistakes I'd foreseen.. Goten is right. There's no point having psychic powers if it's too late to change anything.

Papa stands up, walks over to Goten, and puts a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. " I'm sorry for what you've been through, but I'd hate to see a friendship like yours and Trunks get destroyed over one girl. What happens next is up to you."

Papa touches two fingers to his forehead. His eyes flicker to me." Grab my hand. We're going to see Dende."

Why are we going to see Dende? How can he help us? I do as my father instructs and take his hand. We leave my bedroom and appear on the lookout in an instant. Dende is standing at the edge of the lookout, holding his wooden staff, with Mr. Popo at his side. He turns around to face us, a warm smile on his face." It's been a long time, Gohan."

Papa laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head." Yeah, sorry about that. I've been very busy with work lately. I feel bad for asking, but can you do me a huge favor?"

Dende walks over to us. His eyes scan over mine and Goten's miserable faces. His voice sounds uncertain as he speaks." I'll do the best that I can. What is this favor?"

" When I was a child, Kami put his hands on my head and took away my ability to see the future. It had become a burden and Kami thought I would live a happier life without that burden. I need you to do the same for Goten and Pan. I need you to take away their psychic powers."

I'm so shocked I stop breathing. From what Papa has told us, he loved seeing the future. What exactly had he experienced that made Kami want to take it away? Goten's body stiffens beside me. We're both unsure if ridding ourselves from our newly awakened abilities is a good idea.

Dende gazes at the floor as he thinks over the request.

"Dende has never performed such a task before," Mr. Popo speaks.

"He's right. I'll need Piccolo's help," Dende agrees." Piccolo and Kami merged together before I became the new guardian. Perhaps, Piccolo will remember how Kami was able to do it."

Papa nods. " Alright. I'll find Piccolo and bring him to the lookout." Papa touches his forehead and directs his next words to Goten and me. "You two wait here. I'll be back soon."

 **.+.+.+.+.**

Dende and Mr. Popo watch me as I pace up and down the lookout while Goten sits patiently.

"Papa didn't even ask if I wanted to get rid of my psychic powers. He just went ahead and made the decision for me," I growl, sounding very much like a teenager as I kick the tip of my foot into the floor. I mean, I definitely don't want to be psychic, but he still should've asked. I'm more than capable of making my own decisions!

"I trust Gohan. If he thinks we'll be better off without our psychic abilities. . . then we should be quiet and do as he says," Goten comments. Any doubts he had about this decision are gone. Besides, there's nothing he can do to change his destiny now. If only we knew what we were experiencing sooner…if only we had been able to control our newfound abilities. . .

My lower lip quivers. I never got the chance to apologize to Fable for speaking harshly to her. I was never able to make sense of why I was the one Fable called "mommy," or why Trunks was raising Fable with me and not with Valese. Most alarming of all, Goten was never in my visions. He's Trunks' best friend. Shouldn't he have at least shown up at the door with Valese to retrieve Fable that day?

Papa returns to the lookout a few minutes later with Piccolo.

"Are you ready?" Dende asks softly, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I let out a deep breath and nod.

 **. +.+.+.+.**

Papa instant transmits us back to my bedroom once the ordeal is over.

Claiming he needs to be alone for a while, Uncle Goten opens my window and flies into the night. A part of me is worried he'll fly to Capsule Corp and beat Trunks up for his betrayal. A fight is the last thing Bulma and Bulla need to witness at this hour. Papa seems to sense my unease.

"He just needs to come terms with what's happened. He'll come around," Papa says, sounding very sad and tired. He walks to my door." I'm going to bed. Try to get some sleep, too. We have a very busy day planned in the morning."

"Okay."He starts to leave, but I stop him. " Papa, wait! Why don't you want mama to know about any of this? " He's never asked me to keep secrets from my mother before. Why this?

Papa's back is facing me and he has one hand resting on the doorknob as he speaks."I was always nervous, and very uncool during those times I went into the future. I didn't know how to flirt or do anything when it came to girls. Your mother saw me as just a friend. When she became engaged to someone else…I couldn't stand it. Then Kami took away my burden, and the time I spent in the future started to feel like a hazy dream. I only remembered what happened after starting high school, that's when I decided to do things a little differently so Videl wouldn't marry anyone else."

He changed my mother's future, that's why he doesn't want her to know.

"Goodnight, Pan."

He leaves my bedroom.

I seat myself at the edge of the bed and fold my hands in my lap. For now on, there won't be days missing from my memory and I wont have to question my sanity every minute. My questions about Fable, Trunks, and Valese will be answered if I follow the future I foresaw… _If_ I continue my relationship with Trunks. But it's my choice. I hold the power to change my future.

"Oh, my cellphone!" I cry out, remembering I kicked it beneath the bed. If I want to know what time the going away party starts and where exactly I'm moving to….I'm going to need to charge my cell phone and keep in contact with Bulla. I drop to my knees and feel under the bed for my phone. I find it pressed against the wall. The screen is cracked a little.

There are three missed calls. One is from Bulla, and the other two were from Trunks.

The first few unread text messages are from Bulla, asking:

 _"So, how was the date? Did you like the dinner I helped my brother plan? Only the best for my bestie!"_ At the end, she inserts a red heart and a winking face.

 _"Why aren't you answering my call?"_ She asks.

In her next text, she sends a large question mark. **'?'**

 _"Nevermind. I think I already know what you and my brother are doing. You sluts."_ She adds a shocked face, an eggplant, a mouth, then ends with kissy faces and fireworks.

Her next text message begins with a sad face. _" Trunks just came home. Mom and I are worried. Did something happen? I love you. Call me ASAP!_ "

The final text message is from Trunks. My heart clenches. I really don't want to read what he has to say, but I don't have the strength to ignore him either. Hoping for the best, I read his text message. Instantly, I'm disappointed with how short the message is, and part of me wishes I had just answered his calls.

 _"There's something I need to tell you._

 _I'll find you at the party."_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	14. Prince and Princess

..

 **CHAPTER 14**

* * *

My thumb clicks down on the dino cap's button, and poof! The last of my belongings is sealed away inside the tiny capsule, leaving my room completely empty.

"Is Papa going to turn my bedroom into his new study, or will you make it your exercise room?" I ask Mama, keeping my voice light so she knows that I don't really care what happens to my old room. I'm officially an adult now. No matter how hard it will be living on my own, once I move out, I know I won't be moving back.

Mama walks to the center of the room, her hand lightly clasped over her chest. Her shining blue eyes slowly roam over the white walls, the ceiling, and the dusty hard floor under her feet. She looks like she wants to cry. Thankfully, she doesn't.

"I'm so proud of you, Pan." She says, smiling.

I give her a hug. She squeezes her arms around me so tightly that I know she isn't ready to let me go. I'm her only child, but she'd never really been an affectionate parent. Her affection now surprises me, and I awkwardly pat her back. "I'll….visit you on the weekends. Flying is super easy for me. I can fly home from anywhere in the world in under a minute. Don't be sad, okay? You still have Papa to keep you company."

Papa clears his throat and lightly taps on the wall before entering the room. "Bulla has come to take Pan dress shopping for the party," he announces, stepping to the side so I can see her. Her chin is pointed towards the floor and she's holding her small designer purse in front of her body, making her look uncharacteristically meek. I still haven't told her what happened on my date with Trunks.

Mama slowly releases me. Papa wraps a supportive arm around her waist and she leans into him. They both have glowing, proud faces that I imagine most parents have when their only child is preparing to leave for college.

"Save a dance for your old man," Papa says with a wink.

He begins to lead Mama out of the room, but Mama stops to growl," There will be NO DRINKING at the party tonight! I don't care how many times Bulma says you can, I say you can't!"

"Okayyyyyy," Bulla and I say in unison, using our fake angelic voices. We keep our wide smiles in place until my bedroom door closes.

"Please tell me your parents are just as sappy as mine," I groan in embarrassment.

Bulla shakes her head." Sorry. My Mom moved out on her own when she was sixteen and searching for the dragonballs. She's excited that I'm finally moving out and starting my own adventure. My Dad on the other hand…well, I think he might follow us to our apartment and stick around for a week to scare away a bunch of guys on campus. Just pretend not to notice him."

Instead of prattling on about her life or which dress stores we're going to hit first, Bulla stays quiet.

I know she feels guilty for pushing Trunks and me together. If it wasn't for her, I never would've gone out with him. I doubt Trunks shared any information with her about his love life, but it's plain to see that our date wasn't as spectacular as she'd hoped. If anything, it probably wedged Trunks and me further apart.

"We should get going before all the good dresses are taken," I laugh, breaking the silence between us. After I say this, I know that I'm not exaggerating. When it comes to parties, Bulma is the best at throwing them. She'd been planning mine and Bulla's going away party for months, inviting all the teachers and students at our high school, sending invitations to celebrities, young entrepreneurs, the Kais, the God of Destruction himself, and the list goes on.

With the party only hours away, we'll be lucky to find a dress in West City.

Bulla smirks as she heads for my window. "We're not wearing an ugly dress. I'll drag you to every dress shop in the world if I have to. Just because a store sells it on a rack doesn't mean we should wear it. Ugh, you would not believe how many ugly outfits I've found at the mall! You'd think they'd have a person specifically hired to say, 'No, we can't sell this. Send it back to the factory, idiots.' "

I open my window and Bulla flies out first, still going on about ugly dresses. I take one last look at my empty bedroom, remembering every good dream, every nightmare, every phone call, every sleepless night before a test, and every sleepover I've ever had in this room.

"What new memories will I be making in my apartment?" I wonder, involuntarily remembering every time Trunks was on top of me, my fingertips skimming over the soft skin of his broad shoulders, his heated breath, our feral moans…and the pleasure we both felt together.

"No, that's not our future anymore," I remind myself, shaking those thoughts away. I quickly fly out the window and join Bulla in the sky.

 **.+.+.+.+.**

"Come out, I want to see how the dress looks," Bulla orders from the comfy chair outside the dressing room.

"Here's your lemonade miss," I hear one of the workers say, a slight tremble in her voice. The ice cubes clash together as Bulla takes a quick sip. The female worker lets out a frantic yelp soon after.

"Don't tell me you dumped lemonade on that poor woman," I growl, gathering the courage to finally step out of the dressing room. Bulla's foot bounces impatiently from over the chair's edge, and there's a mischievous glint in her eyes. Behind her, the female worker and her friend are dabbing quickly at the wet spot on her uniform with a dry cloth.

"Of course not. it was too cold. I told her to hold the glass for me, but she spilled some on herself, wasn't my fault at all." Bulla explains with a huff. She gets out of her chair and begins to inspect me, circling around me like a wolf. I self consciously cover my chest with my arms. Of all the dresses Bulla could've picked for me, why did she have to choose the one that shows a lot of leg and cleavage?

"I can't dance with my dad in this dress!" I exclaim, my face turning red, hoping that Bulla will understand and make me try on a different dress. One that will cover everything except my face.

"Gohan will get drunk, make a fool out of himself, and pass out on the grass like he does at every party. You don't have to worry about dancing with him."

"I'll just wear the same dress I wore on Trunks' date," I sigh.

Bulla bristles. " No! You can't wear that dress, it's cursed now! Burn it."

I arch my eyebrow at her. "Cursed?"

"Yeah," Bulla nods, as if that's enough reason to burn the dress. She reaches out and slowly glides her finger from my lower leg to my thigh, sending goosebumps and chills through my spine. " You need to shave your legs before the party. They feel prickly."

"Oh, okay."

She walks around me again. "This dress shows a lot of your back, and I can see the top part of your panties. I'll have my stylist add long hair extensions. I think that will look pretty." She comes to a stop in front of me. Before I have time to react, she quickly reaches out, grabs both of my breasts and pushes them up.

"I'll have the dress altered so It will push your boobs up and make them look fuller, which will give you more cleavage. Men won't be able to take their eyes off you."

"I don't want men to stare at me," I mumble.

The warmth from Bulma's hands leave my breasts and she takes a step back from me, finally asking the question that's been on her mind since last night. " What happened on your date with Trunks?"

Suddenly, I realized that my Uncle Goten and I had two important things in common: One, we were both betrayed by Trunks. Two, we'll forever be bossed around by Vegeta's kids.

How do I tell my best friend about my psychic experiences without confusing her, or that, for reasons unknown to me, Trunks decided to accidentally impregnate his best friend's girlfriend?

Once again, I cover my arms over my chest. "It's….complicated….with Trunks and me right now, okay?"

Bulla stares at me, reminding me so much of Trunks. This isn't a satisfying answer, but being my best friend, I know she can see how wounded I am right now. Pushing for answers will only make me feel worse.

"Alright. I won't bring it up again," She sighs. She snaps her fingers, and one of the workers fastens a glittering diamond choker around my neck. It looks so beautiful paired with the black dress that I can't bring myself to refuse the gift.

"Can I pick out your dress?" I ask.

Bulla smiles." My Mom had my dress personally made for me weeks ago. It's not my style, but my father approves of it, so I guess I have to wear it. They even bought me a gold tiara. You'll see when I make my grand entrance at the party tonight. "

 **.+.+.+.+.**

The next few hours are filled with massages, manicures, pedicures, waxing, exfoliation, and ending with hair and makeup.

"See you tonight," Bulla says after her stylist finishes her makeup and mine is just starting to blend my real hair with the extensions using a hot iron.

. . .

By nightfall, large bus-like flying shuttles owned by Capsule Corp flood the streets of West City, picking up everyone with a party invitation.

I catch a glimpse of some of the girls I went to school with waiting in line for the one of the shuttles, and they're dressed in poofy, colorful dresses.

None of them have a plunge line as deep as mine! Most are wearing stylish gloves that cover their upper arm and are barely showing any skin at all!

What the heck?

Why am I the only one dressed like an expensive sex worker?!

"Your personal shuttle is this way, Miss Pan." A Capsule Corp employee says, hovering his white gloved hand just over my back as he leads me into the open backseat of a glistening white, flying shuttle.

"Umm, I think I should change…"

The employee secures the door, confining me into the backseat. He waves at the driver to go, and the little shuttle gently rises from the ground and flies at a fast speed to its destination: Bulma's personal island.

There's a wall blocking the driver from me, so I can't tell him or her to stop at the nearest mall so I can change my dress. Unless I want to blast off the door, I'm stuck in this shuttle until it lets me off.

I kick the wall and groan. " This is going to be more embarrassing than being the only one who dresses up for a costume party! Why would Bulla do this to me? We're supposed to be best friends!"

The small TV screen in the center of the wall suddenly flickers on.

The Capsule Corp logo appears, along with a photo of Trunks in his business suit and glasses. It disappears after a few seconds, replaced by a cute 3D hologram modeled after Trunks and Bulla's Aunt, Gure.

"Please fasten your seat belt. We'll arrive at our destination in approximately one hour," Gure chirps.

A hologram seat belt appears, and she shows the correct way to put it on, twice, before it disappears altogether and she continues with her introduction.

" Snacks and drinks are available, just press the 'menu' button on the screen, and select what you want." - She wiggles one finger in the air -" Just don't spoil your appetite. There will be various delectable dishes to try on the island."

Pictures of these delectable dishes appear on the screen. Then a picture of my grandpa, Goku, appears. It's one of him eating at a buffet with stacks of empty dishes and angry people around him.

" Just hit the buffet before this guy arrives," Gure giggles.

Gure goes into detail where to find different TV shows and music videos to watch for entertainment. There are even 3D games I can play with Gure, like chess. If none of these interest me, then I could just watch a cute slideshow of family pictures of Bulla and me when we were kids, and our growth up to our high school graduation. In between these slideshows are commercials Trunks had starred in when he was a child and teenager.

Halfway into a game of cards, a robotic female voice speaks from the intercom above me.

"We will be arriving at our destination in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, the shuttle stops, and the robot voice announces," We have safely arrived at Bulma's island."

The door opens.

I spot a white gloved hand offering to help me out of the backseat. It's difficult to maneuver on my own in this dress and heels, so I gratefully accept the help. The moment I step out of the shuttle though, I forget how to breathe.

It isn't a Capsule Corp employee helping me out of the shuttle, it's the man I didn't expect to run into so soon. The very man I was hoping to avoid at the party.

Trunks delicately lifts my hand and kisses it. His hair is slicked back, and he's wearing a formal uniform I've only ever seen princes wear on TV, complete with a gold sash and a slim belt around his waist. Behind him, I can see other men greeting their dates in the same manner, wearing similar prince outfits.

"Come, Princess, I'll be your escort this evening." His voice sounds so humorless and rehearsed, I can tell someone forced him to say that to me.

"What's going on?"

Trunks' frown deepens." Bulla didn't tell you? The party is princess themed. Every woman has to dress like a princess, every guy has to be a prince or a frog, and every mother has to be a wicked step mother or a witch." Despite his restraint, Trunks' gaze drops to my cleavage. He stares for a long time, entranced. I hastily cover my arms across my chest. He raises his brows and manages a smirk. "What princess are you supposed to be?"

" Princess of Death if you keep staring at my boobs!"

Trunks roughly takes me by the elbow and guides me through the crowd of people.

"Where are we going?"

Trunks doesn't answer.

I slap at his hand until he lets go and turns to face me.

"There's something I need to tell you," He says. His eyes are begging for me to give him a chance.

I shake my head." I want to forget about what happened on our last date and have fun tonight. Can we do that, please?"

Trunks thinks about it for a few seconds, then sighs." Okay. Let's have fun tonight." He's about to take me by my elbow again, but I jump back.

"No, I want to spend time with my friends. I don't think I can have fun with you. It's just…too awkward right now. You understand, right?"

Trunks stares at me, longing for the chance to explain his side of things, to tell me whatever he needs to tell me tonight. He doesn't try to lead me somewhere private or blurt out what he needs to say like I fear. Instead, Trunks abruptly straightens his back and bows like a royal prince, staying true to his character.

"Have fun at the party. I'll come for you at midnight, Princess." Without another word or even a glance, Trunks stands upright and swiftly walks past me, disappearing from my sight and into the crowd.

* * *

 **We are getting close to the end guys! I like angsty/sad endings more than happy endings...which ending will this story have, I wonder?**

 **I'm letting this story write itself, so it'll be as much of a surprise to me as it will be to you.**


	15. Blackout

...

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

The party feels more like a theme park then an actual party. My outfit causes a few eyebrows to rise, but everyone's too focused on having fun to pay much attention to me. A horde of princesses clutching their princes race by, eager to be next in line for the Ferris wheel. Pop music blares from the speakers from the food vendors' stands and the dance floor. Mothers dressed as wicked step mothers or witches crowd around the food stands, joined by their husbands and small children.

Everyone is having fun. I guess I should try to have fun too.

A short security guard standing beside a taco stand suddenly catches my attention.

"Krillin!"

Krillin turns his head. He sees me, smiles, and waves back. My heels clop against the pathway as I close the distance between us.

"Hi, Pan. Look at you! Wow….you look so, um, grown up." Krillin's face turns an intense shade of pink. My fingernails dig into my palms as I resist the urge to cover my cleavage. Yelling at Bulla won't be enough to satisfy me the next time I see her! Krillin scratches the back of his head and focuses on one of the food stands to my right." How've you been? How's Gohan and Videl doing?"

"We've been fine. My parents are here somewhere, actually. I'll tell them you said hello." Looking down at Krillin, I can't help but wonder how I was able to spot him at all. The top of his bushy grey hair barely rises above my waist. It's hard to believe that there was once a time when I stood at the same height as him." Someone told me that Grandpa Goku was coming to the party. I'd like to talk to him before I leave tomorrow. Have you seen him?"

"No. Sorry, Pan. I haven't seen Goku in months. Have you tried checking the BBQ buffet? I'll bet my money that's where he is." He stands on his toes and focuses his attention at something past my shoulder. He cups one hand over his mouth and waves with the other. " Hey I'm over here! No, not there! I'm by the taco stand. Just follow the sound of my voice! Yes, that's it! You're getting closer!"

I glance behind me. My eyes instantly lock in on Eighteen and Marron navigating through the crowd. They're carrying desserts and fried foods in small red baskets. The edge of Eighteen's mouth curls up slightly once she sees me. It's the closest she'll ever get to showing her delight.

"Babe, look who it is," Krillin beams, puffing up his chest like a proud parent. Our families are so close I'd be lying if I said Krillin didn't have a hand in raising me." She's trying to find Goku. Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't." Eighteen hands her husband one of the red baskets. He thanks her and begins shoving handfuls of fries into his mouth. Eighteen takes a second to take in my appearance." It's been a long time, Pan. My, you've grown so much since I last saw you. I'm sorry we couldn't make it to your graduation, one of my favorite stores was going out of business and I needed to be there to buy everything. You understand."

"Right, no, I totally understand. The graduation ceremony was so boring I don't remember a thing about that day. I'm just sorry I haven't visited you guys more often. It's really been too long," I laugh.

Marron offers me a red basket and we find a picnic table to sit at together. Krillin mentions breaking up a love triangle as we eat, disgust in his voice. "Two best friends were ready to kill each other over one girl, and she wasn't even that pretty! If that's all it takes to break a friendship, then those guys weren't truly friends to begin with." Krillin then takes the time to fill me in on everything that's happened in their lives, and the lives of Yamcha, Tien, Pervert Roshi, and the rest. Eighteen tunes him out to focus on picking at the food in her basket while I politely listen. Once he finishes, Marron questions me about my outfit. Most importantly, she wants to know where I bought it.

"You'll have to ask Bulla. I don't remember where I bought this dress," I tell her.

Marron sighs. Her dreams of owning the same dress as me are destroyed.

Krillin sighs, relieved his daughter won't be dressing like a sex worker anytime soon.

I'm in the middle of talking about how well my parents are doing at their jobs ( Papa even got a promotion) when I notice the smallest change in Marron's face. Her green eyes light up, and she bites her bottom lip as if holding back a laugh.

Curious at this sudden change, I follow her gaze. It's nightfall. Bright yellow string lights decorate every tree along the pathways to help light them. Solar lights in the ground are on, and more couples have settled onto the dancefloor where a live band is performing. At the end of Marron's gaze is an empty, grassy hill. I see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Someone has a stalker," She sings, her voice all knowing.

She refuses to tell me who my stalker is.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Krillin tosses his empty red food basket into the trash and leaves the picnic table to resume his security guard duties. Marron's date for the evening shows up soon after wearing a green frog suit. She introduces us. Eighteen slips away without a word as we make small talk, maybe she'd only shown up to the party to keep her daughter company in the first place. Marron invites me to join them on the dance floor. Third wheeling on Marron's date doesn't sound like much fun to me, so I decline her invitation.

"If you see my Grandpa Goku, tell him I'm looking for him."

"I will. It was great seeing you Pan. Don't have too much fun at college! That's how I got kicked out. Partied every night and got too hungover to go to the lectures and my grades slipped. I was the beer pong queen." Eighteen and Krillin had never pushed Marron to succeed academically, so she shows no embarrassment for failing. I envy her. My grandma would probably disown me if I ever failed college, so failing or not going to college isn't an option for me.

My eyes follow Marron as she walks over to a throwing darts game, her finger pointing to a large pink bear wearing a crown. Her frog prince nods and stretches his left arm in wide circles. He'll win her that pink bear not matter what it takes.

Slowly, I head towards the nearest buffet, which only serves sushi. I glance through the door, not stopping to go inside. Gramps isn't there. Of course not. There's not enough sushi in the world to possibly sate his appetite. His stomach requires fish no smaller than a great white shark!

I let out an exasperated sigh." It'll take me all night to search every buffet on the island. Oh, well. I guess I can wait four years until after I graduate college to give grandpa Goku a hug. He probably won't even realize I'm gone."

Halfway down the lonely path I'm walking on, something catches my eye and makes me do a double take. My smile flashes almost as brightly as the neon martini sign. Most of the people from my high school are on the dance floor, and parents with their small kids are on the more kid-friendly side of the island. Most importantly, MY parents aren't anywhere in sight.

I run as quickly as my high heeled shoes will allow, and plop down on the nearest empty bar stool. The bartender, a handsome man in his twenties, puts his phone down and asks me with a flirty smile," What can I get for you?"

 _Score!_

I wish I could say my going away party was something I'd never forget. I wish I had seen Bulla's grand entrance in her expensive dress, and I wish I had danced with my father, or taken pictures with my friends, or tried out more delicious foods, or even sought out Trunks to find out what was so important he needed to tell me at midnight.

But, no.

I had to get blackout drunk and wake up in a stranger's bed.


End file.
